Another Chance
by Lilyt25
Summary: Reincarnation fic/Modern AU "For Arthur is the Once and Future King, he will rise again when Albion needs him the most". This is a take on what could have happened if Arthur rises again in the year 2013 and Arthur and Gwen find their way back to each other. Currently rated K may be rated M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Camelot**

There was no time, no time to mourn for the loss of the love of life; no time to grieve for him, no time, what was time anyway? It hadn't been so kind to her, only 5 months earlier she had lost everyone she loved, and yet she had to be strong for her people, for Camelot that is what he would have wanted, that is what he would have been proud of, to see how much of her strength she could muster for them, for her people. Some people would expect weakness, a sorrowful queen who used to be a servant girl to break down like a sniveling coward, but she would prove them all wrong and do it to make Arthur proud, no doubt her people loved her with the love any court could show their sovereign and she needed to be strong for them. Merlin never came back, she knew he wouldn't I mean how could he? She barely could stay in Camelot without the memory of Arthur choking her, threatening the shortness of breath each and every single day. But she couldn't run, she had a duty to her people and most of all to the Pendragon legacy which her husband had left behind. Every single day was a test, a test of wills, a test of strength it was a battle. Arthur was the love of her life, she loved him with every fiber of her being and living and breathing without him felt like breathing without inhaling air, it was hard but she did it and the days went by like they always did.

What hurt the most was that she didn't get any closure, she deserved to say goodbye didn't she? Why had time being cruel to her, what had she done in her past life to deserve life's harshness, she couldn't understand what had happened but time went by like it always did and the days went by like they always did. It was a dark and stormy day, snuggled deep under her coverlet with the space beside her a memory of what used to be and what would never be, a knock on the door "My lady" Sir Leon called, "My lady, there's an urgent matter you need to attend to", just let me be for a moment Gwen thought, when will the reminder of this huge responsibility of being the only sovereign stop, she needed air, she needed to breathe. "My lady" the knock came again, "he's here", who's here? she thought, could it be her husband come back to her, it couldn't be she had heard those words, those words that had raised bile within her, "the king is dead", no it couldn't be him.

She rose quickly with hope stirring within her and then the words came through the door "Merlin is back", Merlin back she had thought, he had finally come back to her, it wasn't who she had wanted with all her heart but those were silly dreams, the dreams of a brokenhearted woman, a girl's hopeless dreams, something that would never happen, she had to grow up, had to be strong, her Arthur was gone and she had to accept it, but Merlin her first friend her closest friend had come back to her. She had hoped he would she needed support and Merlin was the closest thing to Arthur, to a part of him maybe he could tell her about his last moments, was he peaceful in his final slumber? Did he suffer? She needed answers, answers that only he could provide. Guinevere rose up with renewed hope and called back "Thank you Leon, I'll just be a moment".

A moment to gather herself, her thoughts Merlin was back, he had come back to Camelot to her she wondered how he would look what he would feel like, so many thoughts filled her mind while she prepared to meet him, she had a cream colored nightwear on and put a shawl over it to preserve her modesty. She wondered where she should receive him, their chambers no her chambers now, would it seem too personal, too intimate but it was Merlin he was personal to her the only remaining connection she had to her lost husband. Would the people approve of their queen meeting with a now known sorcerer within their late king's chambers? Damn what they thought, Merlin was her friend and she would receive him where ever she pleased, she thought about what Arthur would have said, his voice drifting into her thoughts "_Do what is true to your heart Guinevere, I believe in you"._ That is what he would have said she believed that, little thoughts like that made her believe that although Arthur may physically not be with her, she would always have a piece of him guiding, believing and above all trusting her, the sides of her lips revealed an almost smile at this thought. It would get better; perhaps time could be a friend to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Hi guys, Omg I really didn't expect the level of support I have received so far for this fic. Thank you so much for your feedback and follows, I appreciate it all. I came up with this idea because I felt like the finale lacked certain elements for me and to me Arthur and Gwen will always be soul mates no matter the time or age they find themselves. And of course Merlin will always play a part in their story, the reasoning behind the Camelot chapter is to give a back story into how they got to the 2013 age which is where the meat of the story takes place, but I felt like the characters (Leon, Gauis, Percival) all deserve some kind of closure with Merlin and Gwen in medieval Camelot because they unfortunately will not be making it into modern/reincarnation time. Although there will be characters with certain canon like character traits. So giving them their closure in Medieval time seems appropriate to me. The third chapter will focus on Merlin and Gwen's meeting, discussion of Avalon and how exactly will Gwen get to modern times.**

**CHAPTER 2**

It had been five months, five months since he had seen the mighty terrains of Camelot, five months since he had seen the crimson colored cloaks of the knights of Camelot, five months since he had seen her. Kilgharrah had told him he had not failed his destiny, but he still felt like he had, he failed Arthur and especially failed her.

He didn't know how to face her, how could he console his friend when he didn't understand his own grief. Time had been cruel to all of them, and as he stepped into the familiar terrains of Camelot, a place he felt like he belonged, a place which was almost home. No not almost, it was his home his friends were all there or they used to be, Gauis was there, his life had been about Camelot, protecting it, keeping it safe. He felt his knees buckle but he had to be strong, for Arthur, for her.

The guards did not know him anymore, how could they? He barely knew himself. His features had changed, he was older, wiser, grief had taken its toll and his youth, and he was no longer the young naive boy who walked into Camelot, ignorant to the massive destiny awaiting him. A long dark beard marred his face now, his hair a long tangled dark mess.

His cheekbones so sunken in, one might fear death coming for him. So it was no surprise when the guards stopped his entrance into the palace which was once so familiar to him.

"Reveal yourself!" Sir Boris called and so he did raising those unrecognizable eyes towards the knight, "It is I, Merlin". They stirred, having heard that name mentioned more than once, they knew who he was. "Call for Sir Leon, Orwin tell him Merlin is here."

Relief washed over him, Leon was Gwen's right hand man, it filled him with joy to know that she had a friend beside her when she needed one the most and when he couldn't be there.

Leon descended the steps in less than moments, anxiety evident in his movements, Merlin knew he had just not abandoned Gwen but the also the knights who lived, Percival, Gauis, they weren't much in number anymore but they were all his friends and they still mattered to him. Leon's steps became a run, a rather un-knightly behavior but within seconds Merlin found his frail body within the warmth and hold of a larger one. "We have missed you, so very much" Leon whispered, and Merlin found himself breathe, a breath he didn't know he was holding.

It was good to be home, Leon slowly released him and he found himself looking up at the curly haired knight who couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"You do not look so well Merlin, how have you been?" that was a question Merlin could not answer not just yet, but he managed to return the smile. "Take me to her." Merlin whispered and Leon knew why he had come back. He put his hand around Merlin, gathered him to his side, and they walked towards the castle, towards her.

**lydise313- I hope you continue to enjoy, I will try to update as regularly as possible**

**fdarcy1- Thank you, hope you enjoy.**

**somegirlinthisworld- Glad to know you are intrigued, more happenings to come, enjoy.**

**ABVM- I explained some of the details in my notes, yes the first three chapters focuses on Camelot five months after Arthur's death, the reincarnation/ modern time age will begin in about chapter four.**

**C- Thank you, I'll try my best to update as regularly as possible.**

**R6- Thank you, glad you enjoyed.**

**lls1- Glad to hear that, enjoy.**

**larasmith- Yes Merlin's return is pretty much very permanent and very emotional for all the characters involved, although the bulk of the story isn't really focused on Camelot they will be mentions and references to how the rule went. I plan on giving them the happiest of endings.**

**Cowboy's Lover Dimitri No 1- Thank you, hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters coming.**

**Guest- Thank you, and yes I plan on giving Arthur and Gwen their much deserved happy ending.**

**This is a much shorter chapter because Chapter 3 focuses on Merlin and Gwen and will be quite long, and emotional so tune in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The steps that led to the queens chambers seemed like walking into another world for Merlin, the moment was here he would finally face her. How would she receive him? He wondered.

"She will receive you in her chambers." Leon's words broke him of his reverie; he looked up to the mightily clad knight and said "Thank you Leon, I- I- I think I know my way from here." He nodded and gestured him forward with a reassuring smile before walking away. Merlin stared at the knights' silhouette for what seemed an eternity before turning to face the only thing, which separated him and Gwen. It was time, he had to be brave, and he had to face her. With trepidation, he raised is so very pale knuckles and knocked, all the anticipation he had not been expecting rising within him and then he waited.

Guinevere was nervous, she didn't know why she felt like the bumbling serving girl she used to be all those years ago. It was Merlin, her friend she had no reason to be nervous, maybe because she had not seen him in so long. A subtle knock on the chamber doors broke her thoughts, she knew who it was. "Come", she called and assumed the regal stance befitting any great queen. The large brawny doors creaked open and there he was, Merlin, her closest friend, her first friend. If she had not been informed of his arrival, she would not have recognized him. He looked so very different. Time had really not been kind to any of them. Ignoring all queenly etiquette, she ran to him and held him with all the strength she never knew she had. She had missed him so very much and when she felt his arms tighten around her, she released a breath she never knew she was holding. He was home.

It seemed more than minutes when they finally released each other from their grasp "Welcome home Merlin, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Gwen, so very much and I- -I am sorry." Tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Shhhhhh...no tears, no need for them." She held on to his so very slim hands "Now come seat, eat and rest. You must have had a long journey."

He had not consumed so much food in a long time, it was good to be back in Camelot, It was good to be home. She watched his every move, as he raised every piece of bread, chicken and fruit into his mouth, like he was a piece of artwork that she wanted to study.

When he was well rested and content, she came to him like he knew she would "All this time, you didn't come back, where have you been? Where did you go?"

"Nowhere and everywhere." He coyly smiled. "How did it happen Merlin, please tell me everything." She sounded so broken, so lost. He sighed "Mordred, he used an immortal blade...against him. Th-er-e was nothing I could do." Tears threatening to spill once more "I was too late I- I failed him Gwen, I failed you, I could not save him." Tears actually spilling profusely from those so very blue eyes that reminded her of Arthurs. "Shhh, Merlin please don't, I'm sure you did all you could."

"I failed him, I failed him ..." he kept repeating.

"Did he suffer? Was he in pain? Please Merlin, tell me I need to know." Anguish evident in her words. The tears stopped, sniffling between his words, he looked so very childlike.

"I took care of him, I would never let him suffer, my whole life was created to save Arthur, to serve him. I tried so very hard to spare his life but we were too late, time was not a friend to us." She let out a long breath, "Where is he now? where is his body, you never brought him back to Camelot. I want to know why?" She rasps shakily.

I couldn't bring him home because he is in a place called Avalon." She looked confused not understanding where he was talking about. He continued "Gwen, do you remember the dragon that attacked Camelot about five years ago?" She nodded recollecting how Arthur had saved her from the clutches of that same dragon. "He has been a guide to me over the years, he told me about how my destiny was to protect Arthur and to make sure he would bring about the union of Albion, I did my best, I always protected him at least I tried to..." She interrupted "Merlin you didn't try, you did protect him, you were always by his side and that is where you stayed until his last moments." She sighed willing herself to continue, he could see how hard it was for her "I just wish I could have been there with him too. Merlin, nobody can prevent destiny or fight the shackles of time, you did your best I am sure of that." She smiled at him, ever the graceful queen and he could not help but return it. "Tell me about this Avalon." She said.

"It is a place with magical powers, it is where Arthur's body rests until he is ready to come back. Rise again!" She gasped and started giggling almost hysterically. Her Arthur would come back to her, she had heard those words. All her life she had been warned of the evils of magic, the terrible things it could do. How could it be so evil when it would give her the chance to see him again. She looked up at Merlin, stern and pleading "Merlin when will he come back?"

"I cannot lie to you, it may not be during our time or the time after that, and it could be past your time" he said almost pitifully. So she may never see him again, when she had the chance to, when he would come back. No, she was not ready to accept that fate, Guinevere had always been a fighter and strong willed. She would fight to see him no matter what it took. "Look at me Merlin…., tell me what I have to do to see him once more, I don't care what price it may come with. I will see him again no matter what it takes." Merlin seemed taken aback by the determination he could detect in her words.

"The only way that can happen is if your body goes to Avalon in death. But Gwen I must warn you, Avalon has the power to preserve your soul and possibly your body but you will never remember who you ever were or ...who he ever was."

"And this is the price I have to pay to see him again." He nodded. She sighed with understanding. A long pause between them. "Then I shall pay it, no matter the consequences." They clasped their hands together, he thought about what Arthur would have done if he had to make the same choice and he knew what he had to do.

"Then it shall be done as you have asked, I promise you that". He stated confidently. She could not help the smile that broadly graced her lips and stood up to pull him into a tight hug.

"Gwaine, Gaius, Percival, how are they?" He asked. She sighed apprehensively approaching the subject. "Gwaine was lost five months ago and Gaius is well, you will find him where he usually is." Hearing of the death of his friend, he held her hands tighter than he had meant to but she returned the gesture in understanding, and they just sat there holding each other.

* * *

**Fifty years later**

Camelot had flourished under the supreme rule of their golden queen, magic had been returned to Albion, and Merlin remained by Guinevere's side until she turned feeble and old. Leon had passed, old age had taken its course on the noble knight, and Percival went out in a blazing glory in battle just as he had come into Camelot. The embrace of death took Gaius while he slumbered. Merlin was there for every single thing that happened, he watched as his friends and mentor passed into the next life, while his queen grew older and weaker.

"Merlin, remember what you promised me?" She whispered while she lay on her deathbed, he could hardly recognize her with her dark tresses turned grey, her ever so golden skin shriveled and pale, it was the price for living well into your last days.

"Please Merlin I need to hear you say it, tell me so I can sleep peacefully knowing that I will see him once more." And he said "Yes, I promise."

And that was how, Guinevere Pendragon took her last breathe upon her husband's bed in the chambers they once shared with her friend beside her.

**As promised a longer chapter, it was quite difficult to write but worth it. So the next chapter goes into the Modern/Reincarnation era.**

**Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"We have always been. We shall always be. Not time, not distance, not distance, not lifetimes can do more than momentarily interrupt the coexistence we are meant to share." -Peter David (knight life)._

Merlin, watched, waited, he had done his part, at Gwen's request he had taken her body to Avalon just as she had requested. He warned her of the consequences, a new life, a new memory, no recollection of who she ever was. That she ever was the great queen of Camelot, who brought about the golden age they had all once dreamed of, where magic, was legal and life simple. She would have no memory of Arthur he had warned, the love they shared and lost.

"_I don't care Merlin, please I beg you do this for me, for us, we will find our way back to each other, I know we will."_ She had said it with all the confidence she could muster, she believed in their love and Merlin would not fail on his part. And so when Guinevere took her last breath, with a glimpse of a smile on her lips in her deathbed, he knew what he had to do and so he did.

He sent her body on a boat just like he had done with Arthur, like he promised her and watched as she floated towards Avalon.

Years and decades went by, times had changed and Merlin saw it all go by. And when he saw him, all fair haired and blue eyed as he had once remembered him, Merlin knew it was time, a new journey had begun.

Arthur Pendragon was born on a bright sunny summer day at St Mary's hospital located in Paddington, London to Alfred and Aliana Pendragon. He grew up in a middle class family with three younger siblings. Two sisters named Morgan and Moriah, and a younger brother called Alfie. Arthur was a stubborn child, all arrogance and pompousness but he remained lovable all the same and was the apple of his mother's eye, Aliana didn't understand why she felt so protective over this particular son but she was and Arthur knew he had her eating right out of the palms of his hands.

Guinevere Thompson never really knew her family, all she had was a crumpled old picture of her mother a stark contrast to what she looked like, all faired haired, browned eyed and pale skinned, very different to her dark long curls, amber colored eyes and tawny skin. But that was all she had of her mother, the only piece of her that she carried with her. She was told, her mother had passed away when she could barely crawl, a drunk driver had taken her away from Guinevere. And so she grew up moving from one foster family to another, she had no idea where she had come from, what had happened to her father, was he alive?, did he love her? why did he never come for her? These were questions, with no answers for Guinevere.

Merlin watched as Guinevere and Arthur grew up, in very different circumstances waiting for the chance to re immense himself back into their lives, he had not aged one bit, a consequence of immortality so the task of interacting with them once again would not be a problem for him. Arthur rose up once more, four years before Guinevere did, and Merlin couldn't really say why this had happened maybe because Arthur passed on earlier than she had, but he was relieved to finally see her when she appeared. He wished her circumstances had been different, her reincarnated life less complicated and simpler, but fate had disagreed and Guinevere had a much tougher life than Arthur did.

"Arthur, Arthur say cheese." Aliana chanted.

"Mother can we not? I am too old for these kinds of things now." Arthur chided, his famous pout conspicuously displayed on his face.

"Oh come on, Arthur she's still your mother, do what she says." Alfred, his rather intimidating father commented, those deep green eyes rebuking him.

"Fine." Arthur retorted plastering a rather obvious fake smile on to his face clearly, for all to see. His mother snapped away.

"You are such an idiot, what's with the smile exactly? Can't you at least fake smile better?" Morgan said rolling those seaweed colored green eyes that she very clearly inherited from father.

"Can you shut up Morgan, this doesn't concern you, let's see how it goes on your graduation day when mother hounds you about taking silly pictures."

"Besides I'm a Ph.D. holder now I really don't have to put up with your silly and trivial insults, I'll be dealing with the likes of you, all the time soon enough." He continued.

Morgan stuck out her tongue mimicking how she used to when they were children. "Oh, just because you're Mr. professor now, means we won't hear the last of it, and you better not bug me in class just because you'll be teaching in my school." She intoned coldly.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak when their mother interrupted.

"Stop it you two." Glaring at them. "One more word out of either of you and you won't be very happy with the consequences, and that goes for you too Mr. soon to be college professor." She folded her arms over her chest signifying the finality of her words.

Moriah and Alfie giggled trying to hide behind their hands, they were the youngest of the Pendragon clan but surprisingly, more behaved than their older siblings.

"Alright, alright everyone that's enough." Alfred said breaking the intense silence, "We have a reservation to make at Le'Morte remember? And you know how they like their customers to be on time."

"Yes father" the children all mumbled. "All right then, let's get going."

Guinevere or Gwen as she was known to her friends was elated, she had just received her A levels results and garnered, she acquired four A's and one B which was enough to achieve the scholarship she had been hoping for, she squealed, the reward of her hard work paying off. Not only did she get into a great university on a full ride scholarship but she had just turned eighteen two days ago. Life was turning out for the better, "Gwen... Gwen, will you keep it down, am watching something here." Her foster mother Alyssa screamed.

"Sorry Alyssa, my excitement got the better of me." Gwen said. "I just..." Alyssa interrupted.

"I really don't care as to what has you so excited, I said KEEP IT DOWN, understand?"

"Yes Alyssa, I apologize." It had always been like this, the past five years Gwen spent with her foster family was pure living torture, Alyssa didn't care about her, she only cared about what she gained from her which was the monthly government check that came in each month. And now that Guinevere had turned eighteen and the checks would cease to stop coming, she had become a liability to the Romanov's. Alyssa Romanov was married to Richard Romanov and was a mother to two teenage daughters, Liliana and Sarah aged seventeen and nineteen. The Romanov sister's as Gwen called them were nice enough she thought but very spoiled and exceptionally lazy. Liliana was the less spoiled of the sisters, one could almost call her kind but she had her moments. Sarah was the less approachable, demanding that attention be focused on her at all times.

"Oh mother, come off it, relax, let's see what's got Gwen so excited." Liliana bellowed from her room.

"Out with it then, what's got you so happy?" Liliana requested while standing by Gwen's doorway room. "It's not about a boy is it?" Sarah said, as she stood beside Liliana, trying to feign interest which really wasn't working very well.

"No, of course it's not about a silly boy." Gwen replied reproachfully.

"Then what is it about, spit it out." Annoyance evident in Sarah's tone.

Guinevere smiled "I got into university...university college London to be precise, guys I can't believe it, me...going to such a school. Widening her deep blue eyes Liliana said "Wow, Gwen that's really great, I'm really happy for you, come here." Gesturing for a hug. Guinevere returned the affection and tightened her hands around the rather slim body of Liliana.

"Thanks Lil." She said.

"Not to dampen this whole lovey dovey atmosphere or anything, but how exactly do you plan on paying for it?' "I mean I don't exactly remember you having some enormous amount of money stashed away somewhere?" Sarah said breaking the reverie between them.

"I also got into the same school and it won't be easy payments for my parents, without adding you to the equation." She intoned rather coldly. Guinevere grimaced at her tone noting the coldness in it.

She sighed "You didn't allow me to finish...the best part of this great news is I got a full ride scholarship…tuition, housing, all that stuff." She squealed. "It feels like a dream."

"Well as long as we have that covered," Sarah said "good for you I guess, we'll be seeing a lot of each other in school." And she exited as quickly as she had come in.

"Don't mind Sarah, if it doesn't revolve around her, she hardly cares, I am so happy for you Gwen, you'll do great." Liliana assured her.

"Hopefully I'll get to join you guys next year." She continued.

"I would love that for you." Gwen said a glimpse of a smile apparent on her face.

"I'll go tell mummy, am sure you'll be glad to hear about the news." Gwen nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later then."

Arthur was probably the youngest Ph.D. holder he had ever known but it was all due to his advanced knowledge in subjects, which led to him being more advanced than the average twenty two year old. He always wanted to teach, it was something he had always loved and couldn't imagine doing anything else. His father always said, if Arthur had a past life, he probably would have been a leader who taught people things. Not that he believed in such things anyways, all Arthur knew was that he loved to teach. This was why the thought of starting his young career at such a prestigious university like university college London filled him with glee.

"Arthur, Arthur...ARTHUR." The voice broke him of his thoughts.

"Are you on planet earth? I've been calling you." Morgan stated clearly annoyed. She continued "mother wanted to know if you needed anything, she's visiting this weekend." He stared at her clearly surprised, but said "I thought you didn't want to associate with me." he whispered "especially in school, where people can clearly see you...talking, to the enemy." He smiled mockingly.

She rolled her eyes "Ha-ha, you need to learn how to tell better jokes because you are not funny." She continued "I am only talking to you, because mother begged me to, I wouldn't bother if it wasn't for her, she has been trying your mobile but you didn't pick up so she asked me to speak to you. What happened to your phone anyways?"

He replied frowning "I turned it off, I can't have mother bothering me I'm a busy man now. And ever since I moved into the faculty housing, it's like she constantly calls me." He grimaces clearly displeased by his mother's behavior.

"Well call her back, I have to get to class, you know first day and all. See ya." Arthur couldn't help but sigh in exhaustion at his sister's attitude; she was an eighteen year old terror that had tormented his life since they were children. If anyone saw them together, they probably would not comprehend their familial relationship, where he was fair-haired and blue-eyed. She was all dark haired and green eyed, other counterparts of his male species would probably consider her beautiful with her snow pale skin and long dark hair; she had men eating right out the palm of her hands. Which was always a nightmare for Arthur but, she was his sister and he loved her all the same. He continued his steps towards his destination, towards the faculty area, just like it was Morgan's first day; it was also Arthur's first day as a professor teaching the anthropology course at the university. Anxiety filled him as he pulled the handle of the door to reveal the lounge; he needed to be confident even though his insides felt like they were melting.

He stepped in, "Mr. Pendragon, I presume?" "Yes." Arthur replied. "Matthew, Matthew Harris," gesturing for a handshake "head of the faculty, welcome to university college of London."

"Thank you, Mr. Harris." He replied shaking his hand. "You may call me Matthew." He stated in a friendly manner." Releasing Arthur's hand from his grasp.

"Ok Matthew, you can call me Arthur, my father is the Mr. Pendragon." A smile playing on his lips.

"Alright then, so how are you finding your first day so far?"

"Quite uneventful, my first class does not start until much later. So I am just getting to know the school." Arthur replied.

"Well, take your time. It will definitely be an experience for you especially considering you're probably the youngest professor this college has ever had." Matthew stated plainly.

"Really?" Arthur retorted clearly surprised.

"Yes, and I would keep clear of the young women in this institution. Am sure having, a nice looking young man like yourself as a professor wouldn't be such a bad thing." He teased.

Smiling "I will make sure to do that besides I understand the student, teacher fraternization policy in the college. I would never think of risking my career."

"Good, glad we got that sorted." Matthew said. He continued "Let me introduce you to the rest of the faculty, at least those not teaching at the moment." Gesturing Arthur towards the rest of the individuals in the room.

Guinevere couldn't believe her position at the moment; she was here at the university college London, who would have thought it. A girl with no background, no family. Her foster mother had taken the news as expected, not really bothered by it and her foster father was ecstatic mostly by the fact that he did not have to pay a single dime of his money for her education. She had moved into the student housing, and it was just about ten minutes away from the school. She delicately hurried her steps in the school corridors towards anthropology class, she was running late and she knew it.

"Oomph." She was pushed back by a huge force that had collided into her.

"Ouch." She grimaced painfully, her books spilling to the floor.

"Watch it." The other individual she had collided into stated rather annoyed. "You watch it" she retorted feeling the same level of annoyance as the other person. She looked up to chastise the uncoordinated individual who had bumped into her, only to be faced with the bluest pair of eyes she had ever seen. She opened her mouth to speak when he blurted out "next time, pay attention will you?" She couldn't believe the nerve of this blue eyed stranger.

"Well excuse me for walking where I was supposed to, I can't help it if your clumsiness hinders your coordination." She intoned coldly.

He shrugged nonchalantly "I am not clumsy, and if you had watched where you were going, you probably wouldn't be bumping into people."

She rolled her eyes clearly not believing the audacity of this blue eyed stranger. She really didn't have time for this, she was already late for class. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a class to get to." They belted in unison. The blue eyed stranger was staring at her which was oddly making her rather uncomfortable. She shifted under his gaze, and made movements to pick her belongings scattered on the floor.

"Let me help you." The stranger said making to bend as she had done. When her things were gathered and back in her hands, she looked up at the blue eyed stranger, who thinking about it would be considered rather handsome and said "Thanks, I have to go now." He smiled which seemed odd to her and she gestured to move while he did the same moving towards the opposite direction.

Arthur really didn't understand what had just happened, he didn't understand why he kept turning back to look at the curly haired girl who had just bumped into him, he should be furious, she was sure to make him late for his first lecture, but for some odd reason, he wasn't, instead her face seemed to calm something inside him but he could not understand what it was. And he had no time to understand what it was, he had a class to get to.

**Another chapter, so I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, follows and support, they are all appreciated. The quote above was kind of part of the inspiration that led me to come up with this story. Its from Peter David's knight life, check it out if you have an interest in a modern retelling of the Arthurian legends and of course if you're an Arthur and Gwen fan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Getting to class took additional time that Guinevere didn't really have. She hurried her steps as she approached the large oak doors leading to room B4 where her anthropology class would hold. On getting inside, she scanned the large room already buzzing with students anticipating the first day of class. Finding a seat which happened to be located ironically in front of the room, she took her sit and turned to see who she had sat next to, shocked at the individual sitting by her, she gasped, surprised "Sarah!...I didn't think we would have the same class, I thought you had math, during this period, at least that's what you told me."

"Things happen you know, the mathematics class I was hoping to get into was filled, so I had to settle for this class." She replied sounding rather annoyed.

"Sorry to hear that, but am glad we get to share our first experience as students together. Isn't that nice?"

Sarah grimaced clearly not sharing the same affection towards Guinevere. "Well, I had no choice in the matter, so whatever."

Gwen was about to reply with the story about the random stranger who had bumped into her almost causing her to be late when a rather familiar voice walked in and interrupted

"Sorry am late class had some trouble finding the room." Guinevere gasped loudly invoking some strange looks, she could not believe it, it was the blue eyed stranger, the same one who had ran into her, why was he here in class. Was he a student too?

His movements towards the front of the class, towards the class board proved that theory null. She started to piece the information together and it hit her, this man was her professor, her teacher, there was no way he could have been a college professor she thought, he looked like a student himself. His speech broke her thoughts. "Welcome to your first day of class, my name is Arthur...Arthur Pendragon, but you may call me Arthur no Mr. Pendragon for me, and I will be teaching the anthropology course for this year."

The instant giggles from the girls in the classroom showed they were more than happy with that information. He continued. "I do have rules for classroom etiquette." While he went on listing those rules, Guinevere groaned inwardly receiving a look from Sarah who was sat, beside her.

Raising her pencil thin eyebrows she said "what is it? You don't like our new teacher, yum he is definitely a looker. Blond, tall, broad chested. I wouldn't mind getting a private lecture from him." She said suggestively.

"No, it's not that I totally went off on him earlier while coming to class. We bumped into each other and Oh my god I can't believe I went off, at my professor. Great first day Gwen." She whispered sarcastically.

"Any questions?" the blue eyed stranger, no now Arthur as he asked to be called said disrupting their conservation. When no questions came, he proceeded with the lecture. Gwen sighed putting her hands in her head; this was going to be a long semester.

As Arthur commenced with the lecture, the nerves began to wear off, Arthur Pendragon really was not the nervous type, he always told people "I don't get nervous" his confident character, coming from being good at most things, sports, education, courting women, name it, Arthur was always good at it. But this was different; this made him nervous, maybe it was because he loved it so much, he didn't just want to be good at teaching but rather great. As he continued to speak, while gesturing towards the board, he looked around the classroom and saw her, the same girl he had ran into while, on his way here. She was here, in his classroom, a student but why was he so disappointed to discover that. He couldn't help how his gaze kept returning towards her as he continued to speak, she seemed to be engrossed in the note she was writing, oblivious to his looks. He couldn't understand why his eyes didn't go off her, she was a student probably younger than he was, she was very pretty with her long dark curly tresses, tanned brown skin and deep amber eyes, her ruby red lips pursed together in concentration.

She wasn't really his type, he would have said he usually went for blondes but something was different about her, a force that kept drawing him to her and he barely even knew her. Arthur knew he had to eradicate these thoughts from his head; whatever they were could not be given any further exploration. He was a teacher now, an authority figure and she, a student. He needed to get it together soon, and nip those thoughts in a bud.

The three pm time on the clock indicated the timing for the end of the session. Guinevere, made to gather her books when she felt a presence hover over her. She looked up, coming to face her professor, the blue eyed stranger who she now knew was named Arthur. He made to stand in front of her, a smirk playing on his lips "So, I take it neither of us would have guessed this would happen." Clearly teasing her. "Who would have thought you would go off on your professor, do you have anything to say for yourself miss?"

She couldn't believe her luck, she had hoped he would have no recollection of the earlier meeting but she was clearly wrong.

"Umm, Mr. Pendragon..." He interrupted "Call me Arthur." "Umm...Arthur...Sir..." She was nervous and bumbling now flustered by his presence.

He folded his arms over his very broad chest.

"Sir...I mean Mr. Pendragon...I mean…sorry…Arthur...I am so sorry. I would never have reacted that way if I knew who you were...please tell me this won't affect me." She asked pleadingly.

"Because I really can't have anything bad on my record I need to stay in good standing. If anything bad went on my record I would lose everything I..." She kept on rambling, when he interrupted dismissing her concerns with a smile.

"It's alright, it was a mistake, and things happen, you don't have to worry about it."

She sighed in relief and made to get her things to leave, when he went on "What's your name?" He blurted out. She seemed surprised by the question; she had not expected that, he didn't make a point of asking the other students their names, so why was he so interested in hers.

Apprehensively she answered, "Guinevere, but people call me Gwen."

"Guinevere." He whispered soothingly, the sound of hearing him say it like that churned something inside her stomach and fluttered the butterflies within her. Why had the sound of her name from his lips caused that reaction, she wondered.

"Guinevere, that is a beautiful name, very unique." He said. She nodded not really sure how to react and gestured to walk when Arthur stopped her once more "wait, so...did you just start here...here...I mean...in the college...not here in this class...not..."

He was rambling and she couldn't help but find it cute which garnered a little smile on her lips. He returned the gesture "I'm sorry, I really don't know why I'm nervous. It's so very unlike me."

With the smile still plastered on her lips and her books in her arms, she nodded and replied

"Yes, just started, first day actually."

"It's my first day too...teaching I mean not a student, which you can clearly see." Arthur really couldn't understand why he was acting this way, he had been around several women during his time and he never got this way around them so why was she so different, besides she was his student. Get it together Arthur, he thought.

"Yes" she giggled "You are clearly not a student, professor."

"So where are you off to?" He groaned inwardly. He had just asked his student where she was off to, great first impression Arthur Pendragon he thought. He was supposed to be the authority figure, why would a teacher care on where his student was going to. It made no sense.

"Umm...I have an English class to get to." She replied rather confused. With his gaze rather intense on her, she shifted rather uncomfortably. Why was he so interested in her, she thought.

"Well I better be off then. Don't want to be late for another class."

"Right, well...see you later them."

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess." Giving him a wave as she proceeded to walk away. Arthur couldn't help but stare after her retreating figure until she was out of sight.

Releasing a long breath he made to gather his things as he shook his head, clearly not believing what just happened. Whatever draw, this girl had over him had to stop and it had to stop soon.

"What was that?" Sarah said as she crept up walking next to Gwen.

"What was what?" Gwen said as she turned towards her English class. Sarah signaled her hand towards Gwen and towards the classroom they had just come out of.

"You and professor shag gable. I'm not blind sweetheart, I saw the both of you."

"Don't really understand what you mean."

"Really? It didn't really look like nothing." Not comprehending Sarah's words Gwen said "That was a professor getting to know his student, nothing more. What's wrong with that?"

Sarah shrugged replying "Well it didn't look like he was interested in the rest of us, just one in particular." She smiled slyly.

"Shhh...Sarah people might hear you, I don't want rumors getting started now. That was all very innocent. Besides I'm sure he'll get to know all of us in time...he's our professor ok, so don't talk like that." She whispered.

"Alright, alright" Sarah replied motioning her hands in the air as a show of surrender. "But all I know is if my professor looked at me the way Arthur was looking at you, babes he wouldn't just be my professor in the classroom, but in so many other places." Raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Gwen sighed, waving her hands dismissively. "Come off it Sarah, I have a class to get to. See you later." And she hurried off towards her destination more determined than ever.

**Another chapter, this was fun to write. Once again thanks for the support, I appreciate it.**

**Merlin and some new characters come in the next chapter.**

**Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

Guinevere tapped the alarm clock which was beside her bed, with an irritated force. Rolling over in her soft warm bed, she groaned with a loud sound. It was Saturday, a day meant for sleeping in, but this day was not the case for her. She had a work interview to get to. She heard about a position working at the student union center and was elated to know that it was still open. She really needed a job. She had tuition and housing paid for through the school scholarship received, but any additional funding needed to come from her and getting work, was the best way of providing that.

She discarded her nightwear, neatly folded them, placing them at the tail of her bed, and grabbed the necessities that would be required for a bath, while wrapping a gown around her body, and proceeded towards the bathroom located outside her room. She opened her door and took a step into the hallway leading to the bathroom, when a voice said "hi, you must be the final flat mate."

She turned towards the highly pitched voice and was faced with a dazzling smile on a green eyed beauty. Dumbfounded, she nodded and said "yes, and you are..."

"Morgan." the dark haired beauty stated. "Morgan Pendragon, I just started here."

Morgan Pendragon, Guinevere couldn't help but think that she had heard that name somewhere before. She disregarded those thoughts and stretched her right hand towards Morgan.

"Guinevere Thompson...but you can call me Gwen, everyone does. I just started here too.

Taking her hand Morgan retorted "Guinevere, that's a really lovely name but if it's Gwen you want to be called then it shall be." After releasing her hands Morgan continued "You off somewhere Gwen, it's a Saturday and I know it's way too early for me to be going anywhere. Where are you off to?"

Guinevere nodded in understanding "Oh...yeah I have a work interview to get to, I need the money, and therefore I need a job." She said exasperated.

"Alright then, guess I'll have to introduce you to the rest of our flat mates later then."

"Sure ok...that will be great." Gwen replied nibbling at the corner of her lips. "I have to get to the toilet now...don't want to be late." Making a move to start towards the toilet once more.

"I'll...see you later then. Nice meeting you Gwen."

"Nice meeting you too Morgan." And they moved towards the opposite hallway directions.

* * *

Arthur sat, tea in hand, laptop charged typing away in the glassed intricate building of the student union center. Anyone who walked by him, would probably not know of his status as a professor and the fact that he was typing up notes for his class on Monday rather than actually doing the work as a student. He chose the place because, it was cozy and quiet. It was a Saturday; students were rarely up, this early in the morning.

"Mr. Pendragon." A woman called to Arthur. He looked up to see a cladily dressed woman in a white business shirt and pencil black skirt.

"Yes."

"Mithian...Mithian Stuart, we met at the faculty lounge the other day...I also teach here."

Arthur recognized who she was now and almost hit himself for not realizing who she was, but instead extended his hand towards her, and stood "Oh my, Mithian I'm so sorry, I am really terrible at remembering faces...my mother always says it's a miracle I remember to breath." He joked.

She snorted, and gasped embarrassed at the display "Now...that was not supposed to happen. I'm so sorry I don't know why that just happened." She bumbled.

It's fine. You don't have to worry about it." He stated, a smile adorning his face as he released her hands from his.

"You want to join me?" He gestured for her to take a sit. "Just typing up some notes for my next class."

"Sure, would love to, thank you." Taking a sit opposite him.

There was an awkward silence which lasted longer than Arthur thought it should have with Mithian looking anywhere, but at him.

"So...did you just start teaching here?" He asked.

She looked at him and Arthur considered her quite pretty, dark long hair, brown eyes, small features, pale skin, she was definitely beautiful.

"No...no I mean I haven't been here very long, but I didn't just start."

"So how long have you been here?" he replied.

"Two years, I graduated university at a very young age; I might add, and decided to take the position here."

"Me too." He exclaimed, not quite believing the similarities between their circumstances in the profession.

"I mean...I just started but Matthew told me I was the youngest professor they probably ever had." His blue eyes scanning a reaction.

"How old are you?" She questioned apprehensive.

Oh, am not that young...twenty two."

Releasing a breath, she retorted "good...I thought you were probably a boy wonder or something." She giggled relieved. "I started here at twenty three, so not that far off from you."

Arthur was about to reply when he heard a familiar voice.

"I'm here for the nine am interview. Thank you." He glanced around the room and set his eyes upon the back of familiar long dark curls.

"Guinevere?" he called questioning, rising up from where he sat.

"Excuse me." he said to Mithian and moved towards those familiar curly tresses.

Gwen was quite sure she had heard her name, and from a known voice. She turned towards the voice and saw him, her teacher coming towards where she was standing. All dressed down, in a red jumper and dark blue jeans, which hugged every corner of his bottom area. He looked so good, she was ogling him and she blushed in embarrassment at the manner, she was looking at her professor. She amended her expression and plastered on a fake grin "Professor...I mean Mr. Pendragon. What are you doing here?"

"I said call me Arthur." He chastised, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Thought I would take advantage of the timing. You know no students here. Get some work done." he said. "What are you doing here? I would have expected you to be in bed at this time, like most students especially on a Saturday." He continued.

"Have a work interview, here...at the student center, so I had to get up early. Didn't want to be late." He belted out a very loud sound of laughter Guinevere was not expecting and she knit her eyebrows in mild confusion. He said after the long laughter had stopped, a smile now on his face

"Sorry you just seem like the type." His eyes roaming her face.

"What type?" She retorted, a glare almost directed towards him.

"The goody goody good girl, do the right thing type. If your behavior after our last class didn't prove that, this does. He teased, those blue eyes intensely placed on her.

She shrugged "Just because I don't like to be tardy, doesn't mean am a goody too shoes. I need to make a good impression...this job is important...I need it for the money. I don't have a family to take care of me like most people do. I only have myself." She gasped in shock placing her so tiny hands over her mouth groaning. Why had she just said all that, he was practically a stranger to her. He didn't need to hear her life history. But something felt right about it, she felt like she could tell him anything and he would understand, be there for her. It sounded cheesy but she felt like she knew this man.

She continued "Blimey, I really don't know why I just said all that. Please forget it, I was just ranting." She bowed her head to hide, when she felt a hand under her chin raise her head towards a set of blue eyes. The look on his face was like he had personally been hurt, and like he wanted to hold her just to show her she had someone looking out for her. They held their gazes for what seemed more than appropriate and just as he had slowly held her chin, he quickly withdrew his hands, clearing his throat.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that, don't know what came over me."

"Its fine...more than fine." She squeaked.

"What happened to your family? You said you only have yourself, why is that? Don't you have a mother or father or even sisters or brothers? It can't just be you." He said gentleness present in his tone.

Surprised at the delicate tone of his words, she said "I never knew my mother; she died when I was a baby, I don't even remember what she looked like, and the only thing I have of her is a crumpled old picture. Never met my father...not even sure if he's alive? No brothers or sisters or not ones I know of anyway." She joked trying to break the tension. His look towards her, was a look of pity and she didn't like it but he retorted "so where did you live? Where did you grow up? Who raised you?"

"I grew up in foster homes mostly, moved from one to the other...they weren't all bad, some were actually really nice people."

"I'm sorry." He said eyes downcast.

That made something inside her boil. She didn't want his pity. She wasn't a lost puppy that needed somebody else feeling bad for her. She never considered herself a victim, here she was in the same school as he was, they weren't so different. So what gave him the right to pity her like a wounded puppy.

She replied with all the anger boiling inside her "I don't need your sorry, or your pity. I did pretty well for myself...so stop looking at me like that. I DONT NEED IT. Understand?" Her face puffed and brightened, breathing shallow.

Hurt flashed on his face and his words came out stammered "I...I didn't mean it like that. I just meant it must have been tough growing up like that and I just feel bad for your situation not for you as a person. Is that so... wrong?"

Anger dissipating Guinevere tried to level her shallow breathing. She just went off on her teacher once again. Would she ever learn?

With eyes downcast she replied, tone soft "No...sorry...I don't know why that just happened. It's just all my life people have always pitied me...the poor orphan girl with no family. Thing is I don't need anybody's pity. I have survived for eighteen years and here I am making something of myself. I just want people to treat me like everyone else."

He sighed nodding in understanding "You are definitely a tough one I can see and I just have to say...you are stronger than most people I know." A smile playing on his lips, a loving gaze in his eyes. She couldn't help but mirror the display. She shrugged "Thanks, people have been through worse than me."

"Probably, but doesn't mean you haven't been through a lot too." His intense gaze still fixed on her. She opened her mouth to reply, when the call of her name interrupted.

"Guinevere." She turned to look at the tall curly haired man who had called.

"Yes." She replied.

"You came here for the cashier position right?" He said.

"Yeah."

"I'm Nathan, the manager if you would come with me. We can begin the interview."

"Oh, ok great. One minute please." He nodded in understanding.

She turned back to Arthur and said "I have to go." Sneaking a shy glance at him. "See you Monday."

"Yes, Monday." He replied a smile still fixed on his face.

"Ok...bye." She gestured to move towards the manager only looking back to wave.

"Bye...good luck." He shouted out to her and waved in return, a grin plastered on his face, standing there, as he watched her leave. The sound of Mithians words broke him of the spell.

"Arthur...Arthur you ok?" A tap on his shoulder caused him to turn towards her. He had forgotten about her still being here, where he had left her at the table.

"Arthur...you alright? You seemed lost in thought." He widened his eyes in shock considering he just had an entire conversation with Guinevere without acknowledging Mithian.

"I am so sorry Mithian...that was very rude of me."

It's ok...I understand meeting old friends...catching up...that was intense though...where do you know her from?" She questioned innocent.

"She really isn't a friend...a student actually...just started here. She's in my anthropology class."

Mithians eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "A student? Are you sure? You two looked more than how I usually look with my students. Are you sure there's nothing more there. You look like you have history?"

"History?" Arthur retorted surprised. "I barely just met the girl. She's my student. Nothing more." A nervous giggle escaping his lips.

"Ok, if you say so. But be careful Arthur, other people may get the wrong impression. You don't want to go about starting trouble for yourself, do you?

"No...of course not. Can we get back to what we were doing? Am pretty sure my tea's getting cold." He stated trying to change the subject, his nervousness on the topic quite evident.

Mithian nodded "Alright, let's go then."

They walked towards the table where their things were and took their previously abandoned seats. Arthur began to type his notes when a masculine voice caused him to look up.

"Arthur Pendragon."

"Yes." he replied.

"Hello, I'm Merlin...Merlin Emerson, your new assistant."

* * *

Guinevere couldn't stop the grin that was fixed on her face. She was pretty sure her face would stay that way forever if she didn't stop. But she couldn't help it. She was happy. The job she had hoped to get was now a reality. She whooped and looked around to make sure nobody had seen her. She dropped off at the familiar train station only two minutes to her flat. She walked towards the familiar building and opened the door to her flat, the smile still plastered on her face. She was moving towards her room, when a voice called "Gwen, is that you?"

Apprehensive she answered "Yeah."

"Come to the living room, will you sweetie?"

She walked towards the shared living area and turned to face three girls about her age, one of them she recognized as Morgan, whom she had met earlier, the other two she didn't know. One was tall, blonde light hair, hazel eyed and pretty Gwen thought. The other was shorter, probably about her height, light brown dark hair, dark brown eyes and would be considered beautiful too. Morgan interrupted her thoughts "Gwen" she motioned her forward with her hand movements, "meet Elena." She pointed to the blonde and Gwen gestured to shake her rather large hands.

"Freya" she motioned towards the short brunette and Guinevere moved to take her hand, when she was surprised with a rather tight hug. She returned the affection and when Freya released her, Morgan continued "Freya's a hugger." Gwen nodded, and looked to Freya who had a sweet smile present on her face.

"They are the remaining two flat mates, we share the flat with. Girls meet Gwen, our flat mate."

"Hi Gwen." Elena said.

"Hello." Freya retorted.

"Nice to meet you guys." Gwen replied.

"So, all that's done. Everyone's met. Now girls what are we wearing tonight? Morgan said.

"Wearing? For what?" Guinevere questioned, eyebrows raised.

"For the mixer silly." She huffed.

"Mixer? I didn't know anything about a mixer." She answered, a confused look on her face.

"It's the student-faculty mixer that is held annually. You get to chat with fellow students and teachers. It's mostly for first year students." Elena explained.

"Oh, I don't know guys... I'm really not into those types of things." Gwen replied.

"Come on Gwen...it will be fun. Please..." Elena's hazel eyes pleading with Gwen's brown ones.

"Please Gwen." The other girls chimed in.

"Oh, alright I'll come." she answered.

"Yes." All three girls squealed in unison.

"Ok girls, so everyone have an outfit?" Morgan questioned.

"Yeah." Elena and Freya answered.

"I don't. I only just agreed to come." Gwen retorted.

"We'll help you." All three girls screamed in unison.

Gwen sighed exasperated. This really would be an interesting night.


	7. Chapter 7

The large hall was buzzing, people all around chattering away, swaying and moving to the loud music, drinks and food flowing. It was a night for everyone to let loose. Arthur walked into the dimly lit building with Merlin and Mithian close beside him. He had asked Matthew if any student required a teaching assistantship position, and that he would be happy to offer them the work. Clearly Matthew thought Merlin, best for the job. Merlin was odd, and for someone he just met, Arthur felt weirdly connected to him. There was an affinity of camaraderie that he had with Merlin, despite barely even knowing him. So it wasn't a surprise when Arthur agreed to Merlin's suggestion of attending the student-faculty mixer event, he had emphasized the importance of getting to mingle with the students and other faculty members and Mithian agreed to it been a great idea. So here they were, all dolled up. Arthur's eyes kept glancing around the room, he didn't know who he was looking for, but he had an inkling. Although he would probably deny it, if asked. He knew he was looking for her.

Guinevere kept adjusting the tight short black dress wrapped around her body. It just stopped above her knees and was probably the shortest dress Gwen had ever worn. The heels the girls picked were about a few inches higher than her usual type of shoes. But the girls had said she looked great, and this was an outfit nobody would forget. She let her curls run loose and the makeup Morgan applied, she thought looked great and went with her tone. All four girls stepped into the loud building where people seemed to be having a great time. Scanning the room, they walked towards the bar and each one of them ordered drinks. Morgan, Elena and Freya opted for alcoholic beverages while Guinevere went for a coke since she had to work early the next morning. Drinks in hand, they turned towards the crowd when Freya shrieked "Lucas." Walking towards them was a young man, who looked to be in his early 20s, dressed in a dark black suit. He was quite tall, Gwen thought, hazel eyes, dark sandy brown wavy hair. To be honest, he was gorgeous. Freya ran up to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace which he returned. Morgan whispered to her "who is that?" all the longing evident in her words.

"Girls." Freya said turning back to them, the boys hand clasped tight in hers. "This is my older brother, Lucas. He goes here too, just a year above me."

"Lucas." She turned to the boy. "These are my flat mates." She continued pointing to each person as he introduced them "Elena."

"Hi." Elena said.

"Morgan." Freya continued.

"Hello." Morgan replied a coy smile mischievously playing on those thin lips.

"And finally Gwen." Freya stated.

Gwen looked up towards Lucas who was smiling down at her, and waved at him.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Same here. Nice to meet all of you actually, Freya never told me she was flat mates with some of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen." He retorted with a devilish grin.

"You holding out on your big brother Fre?" He turned to Freya clearly teasing her.

"She never told us about you either. Clearly trying to hide you. I can't say I blame her I mean look at you." Morgan stated suggestively.

"Oh stop it Morgan. I only just started here and just met you guys. I don't exactly have time to tell you about everyone I know." She huffed exasperated.

"So what program are you in?" The girls' confused looks at who Lucas was addressing lasted an awkward moment, when Morgan made to reply, but Lucas interrupted. "Sorry I was talking to Gwen." Surprised at hearing her name, Gwen replied "Oh...the anthropology program...I just started, just like Freya."

"That's great." he continued clearly interested in the conversation "I'm in the Ancient History program, started last year just like Freya said.

The idea of where Lucas's focus lay was evident to the girls, which made Elena and Freya giggle excessively, mischievous grins on their lips, and a rather annoyed Morgan standing beside them. Clearing her throat Freya said "I want to dance." turning to Elena and Morgan, "want to join me girls?" Gwen opened her mouth to reply when Freya chimed in, "Umm...Gwen you stay here with...Lucas...don't want him alone now. Do we?"

Guinevere's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Freya continued a pout on her lips "Please Gwen...I don't want him alone. Just keep him company and we'll be back before you know it."

Lucas chimed in "Am not so bad company you know."

"Alright fine. Go on then." She gestured them towards the dance floor.

They squealed together "Thanks Gwen...you're the best. See you soon. Ok." And they ran towards the dance floor.

"So...you liking school so far?" Lucas said breaking the silence.

"Yes...so far it's been interesting to say the least." She retorted chuckling.

"Ah...interesting...something must have happened. Go on tell me about it." He teased nudging her left side right below her breast.

She giggled "No...am not telling you anything. You want to get me in trouble Mister."

They both laughed in unison. This wasn't so bad she thought.

Arthur, Mithian and Merlin were on the dance floor and Arthur thought they all seemed to be having a good time, although he wasn't sure what type of moves Merlin was displaying, he looked absolutely ridiculous but it only endeared him towards Arthur, and he couldn't help but smile at Merlin's display.

"You guys want to get a drink?" Merlin asked halting his movements.

"Yeah I think we all need one." Arthur replied breathing shallow.

They all proceeded to move towards the bar and ordered their drinks. Arthur got a scotch on the rocks, Mithian a glass of red wine and Merlin, lemonade. Arthur took a sip of his drink and was about to say something to Merlin, when the sound of familiar laughter distracted him. He glanced around, trying to spot where the voice was coming from, and he saw her dressed in a tight black ensemble, hair loose and flowing, drink in hand. She looked so beautiful and he couldn't help but stare in awe at her or how his eyes wandered all over her body, which was not lacking in curves.

"Arthur...hey Arthur." The sound of Merlin's words broke his concentration and he replied "Yes" trying but failing to keep his eyes off her. Who was the boy she was talking to? Merlin's focus followed Arthur's eyes and he smiled, a knowing look on his face.

"Do you know her?" He asked innocence tainted in his words.

"Yes, she's a student in my class." He replied turning to look at Merlin.

He continued, a hint of jealously evident in his tone "Who's that with her? I've never seen him around."

Merlin stifled a grin and replied "Well, why don't we go find out. Shall we?" and gestured for him to move forward.

With hesitant steps, Arthur proceeded with Merlin and Mithian behind him.

"Guinevere." She stopped mid laughter and raised her head towards where her name had come from. It was Arthur with a strange dark haired, blue eyed man behind him and also a brunette, brown eyed woman whom Gwen didn't recognize either.

"Arthur. Hi, fancy running into you here. I didn't think this would be your thing. You seem like the goody goody type." She teased lightly.

He belted out a high dose of laughter and replied "You got me there Miss. But Merlin convinced me to come." "Oh..." he stopped mid-sentence pointing towards the dark haired blue eyed man, "this is Merlin", gesturing to her "Merlin, this is Guinevere."

"Nice to meet you." the dark haired man who she now knew as Merlin said.

"And, this is Mithian." Arthur continued pointing to the dark haired, brown eyed beauty. "She's a professor here...like me."

"Pleasure." Mithian quipped.

Guinevere waved to both of them. "Lovely to meet both of you. Merlin, you a student here too?"

"Yes, only just started this year." He said.

"Me too." Guinevere echoed, a grin spread across her face.

"How do you know Arthur?" She asked.

"He had a teaching assistantship position open and I took it." He replied looking rather pleased with himself. It honestly felt like how they used to be, back in Camelot. They didn't need to know that, Merlin was just happy to have his friends back.

"We'll be seeing a lot of each other then...I mean around school since you're a student too." She said with a grin.

"Yes. We will." He replied.

"So who's this?" Arthur asked gesturing towards Lucas.

"This is Lucas...Freya my flat mates brother, I came with them, they should be coming back anytime soon." She said stretching her neck to look around.

"Hi." Lucas said.

Arthur turned to him, an intense look in his eyes.

"You a student Lucas?" he asked.

"Yes, am a year above this young lady here." He said as he brushed his hands against Guinevere's shoulder. Arthur tensed up, his jaw tightened. A reaction he wasn't expecting. A nudge from Merlin relaxed his position and before he could say anything, Mithian cut in. "Lucas Butler...I know you. Didn't I teach you last year for the World studies course?"

Nodding Lucas replied "Yes...Professor Mithian...yes I remember you. Nice running into you again."

"Yes...really nice." Her words hesitant.

Arthur, Merlin and Gwen raised their eyebrows in confusion at the tone Mithians words had sounded. But before anyone could say anything, someone said "Urgh Arthur what are you doing here, don't you have like notes to write or something?"

Arthur turned to his sister and replied through gritted teeth "Nice to see you too little sister."

Gwen chuckled; not believing this coincidence, just her luck, that her flat mate was her teachers' sister.

"Wait so...you are Morgan's brother?" She questioned.

"Yes, my very annoying little sister." He replied.

"Who would have thought it? My professor and flat mate related. Bloody hell." She quipped.

"Wow language Guinevere." Arthur retorted a smirk playing on his lips.

"Sorry." She said sending a shy glance his way.

"Oy leave her alone. She can curse if she wants to. You're not her father." Morgan stated, a glare evident on her face.

"Can you leave now?" She continued folding her arms over her chest as she huffed out a breath.

"Don't be so rude Morgan. You didn't even say hello to Merlin or Mithian or introduce me to your friends." A rather condescending tone present in his speech.

"Fine." She groaned.

"Arthur meet Elena and Freya, my flat mates. You know Gwen and Lucas already."

"Now that's better. Merlin and Mithian meet Morgan, my very annoying sister." He replied.

"Alright now that we have that sorted. You can leave now; don't want my brother hanging around me."

The blank look from the rest of the party present showed they didn't know what to say and would rather not be involved in the family discussion happening.

"Fine." Arthur said raising his hands in mock surrender, "We'll leave." His gaze moved to Gwen, and he couldn't help the ghost of a smile that broke out, which she returned. A throat clearing from Merlin broke the reverie "Nice meeting you all, come on let's leave them Arthur."

He motioned to drag Arthur with him as he moved away from Guinevere and her friends. Arthur turned to wave to the group and moved with Merlin and Mithian following behind. They arrived at the far opposite end of the hall, a mere distance away from the group they had just left, when Arthur turned to Mithian.

"Mithian, why did you sound so cold towards Lucas, when you recognized who he was." Arthur asked.

She sighed, a concerned look on her features. "Arthur...I don't want you worried or anything. But just tell your sister to be careful with him...ok...he got into a lot of trouble last year. He's just not the best company."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Just trouble, with the law...mixing with the wrong people. The people who have been here know about him...just tell your sister to watch herself around him. The only reason, he's still here is because his father makes very big donations to the school."

With a look of concern, Arthur glanced to the group, his eyes focused on Guinevere. He had to warn her.

**The next chapter coming up is pretty intense. Just want to say thank you for all the support so far. Your reviews, follows etc are all appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

Guinevere couldn't remember the last time she had truly enjoyed herself. Her student life within the college had started out on the right note. Here she was at this gathering; with people she could honestly see calling lifelong friends. Morgan was a spitfire, with a lot personality but underneath it all Gwen could sense a caring soul. Elena was a tad more reserved than Morgan, but she was probably the sweetest person Guinevere had ever met. And there was Freya, who was just a bubbly ball of sunshine. It felt like having sisters which she never had. Elena and Freya laughed at what Morgan was saying about some of the attendants' outfits and Guinevere couldn't help but join in.

"You having fun?" Lucas turned to her, his breath hitting the side of her face.

"Yes, a lot of fun actually. I can't remember the last time I actually got to relax, mingle and not think about school or….life." She replied turning to face him.

"Well am glad to hear that. You need a bit of fun in your life...everyone does." He said, his eyes accessing her.

She grinned at him. Lucas seemed like a good time, he was gorgeous, a student and genuinely interested in her. But he wasn't a certain blonde who keep creeping into her thoughts, Lucas

didn't make her heart rate speed up the way that blonde did. She peeked a glance towards where she knew Arthur, Merlin and Mithian were, and saw them chatting away. She didn't know why the intense conversation. he seemed to be having with Mithian disappointed her, he wasn't hers to keep, and Mithian was pretty, seemed available and was a teacher just like he was. She curbed whatever thoughts of him that were in her mind, and turned towards Lucas who had a dazzling smile placed on his face.

"Do you like to dance?" He asked.

"Oh I love to dance. But I don't get to do it as much as I like...which isn't ideal." She finished with a disappointed sigh.

"Well not today." He said hand extended to her like one of those fairytale stories.

"A dance milady." He mocked bowed towards her like a real prince charming.

She giggled at how incredulous he was acting, but couldn't help finding it cute. She took his hand as he led her towards the dance floor.

"See you later guys." She said, as she turned towards the girls. Morgan, Elena and Freya gave each other knowing looks and continued with their conversation. They arrived at the dance floor where he spun her around into his strong chest. She squealed at the movement, and a little chuckle escaped his mouth. With her arms placed around his neck, his hands behind her back right about her waist, they swayed to the slow music.

"So tell me about yourself?" She asked almost getting lost in his hazel eyes.

"What would you like to know?" He replied in a playful tone.

"Well anything...family...where you are from...you know things like that." She said as they kept moving to the music.

"Hmmm...well you know my sister, just the two of us in the sibling department I mean. My mother passed away when Freya was a baby and I just one, so I never really knew her". He continued "My father's a big business tycoon type. You heard of Sony records?" She nodded.

"Well he's one of the executives behind the company. So he doesn't really have time for us. We were raised...mostly by nannies. I think...after my mother passed, my father didn't really know how to cope...so he immersed himself in his work." He said a sad tone present in his words.

Gwen extended a sympathetic look towards him. If anyone saw Freya, you wouldn't know about her troubled background and upbringing, she always looked so happy.

"Oh look at me giving out my whole pathetic life story." He chortled.

"Am supposed to be a big badass here." He joked puffing out his chest as a display of being macho. Gwen couldn't help the grin that graced her lips, as they continued to move.

Moving closer towards him, her gaze intense on him, "I don't think you or your story are pathetic...I find it endearing." She stated her look still focused on him.

"Really?" He asked apprehensive.

"Really." She said reassuring him.

"That's good. I don't ever want you to see me as pathetic. I know it might sound really soon and perhaps a bit odd but I actually like you." He retorted a pensive look on his face. Gwen blushed, a red tint apparent on her face and glanced down to hide it from him. She wasn't exactly sure what to say to that, she was really having a good time with him, he made her laugh, and they almost had similar life stories. But something just didn't feel right with him.

"I...I don't know what to say to tha..."

"Don't say anything." He said, cutting in "I don't need to hear you say anything...all I want from you is to have a good time...and maybe a date." He stated a smirk on his features.

Gwen looked up at him and laughed "Ok...maybe I can..."

"Guinevere." A familiar voice interrupted her words. She turned to face Arthur who looked like he wanted to throttle Lucas. The glare towards the other male sent chills down her spine.

"I need to talk to you." His glance drifting back to her. Her gaze went back and forth between the two males and she moved away from Lucas releasing her arms from his neck.

"Now?" She questioned.

"Yes...now." He said, in a rather commanding tone.

She sighed and turned to Lucas. "Am sorry...will you excuse me for a moment."

"Yeah...sure...it's fine. I'll be waiting over there." He gestured towards the bar.

"Alright, I'll come find you." She replied. He nodded moving to the area he had pointed to. Guinevere moved towards Arthur and they walked to a quiet area, by a table when she turned to face him.

"What's the matter?" She asked concerned.

"Stay away from that guy...that Lucas or whatever he calls himself." He retorted in a quick manner. She recoiled at this tone, not believing what she just heard, a frown apparent on her face.

She replied "Excuse me...what?"

"I said...stay away from that guy." He repeated.

She chuckled incredulous to his statement and said "No...I heard you...I just didn't believe what you said. What do you mean stay away from that guy...you have no right to tell me who I can or can't stay with."

"Yes I know that...am just looking out for you...that guy..." he gestured towards the bar and continued "he's bad news and you don't want to be mixing with people like him."

"Why?" She questioned hand folded over her chest in defiance.

"Mithian told me...he gets into trouble...trouble you don't want affecting you."

"What kind of trouble?" She asked concern evident on her face.

"Just trouble...she didn't really say." He replied softly.

"So no word on what exactly this trouble is? Just the word of your girlfriend or friend...or whatever she is to you." She stated clearly skeptical of this whole story.

"Mithian isn't my girlfriend." He denied almost too quickly. "Just a friend." He continued "please just listen to me Guinevere...you don't want to be around this type of guy...he's trouble...trouble you don't want."

She sighed, exasperated. "Look Arthur...I appreciate the information and I'll do with it as I see fit...but you can't tell me who I can or cannot be friends with. Ok."

"But Mithian said..." He replied frustrated.

Anger tainted in her tone she said "look I don't care what Mithian says. You can't tell me how to live my life. I'm done with this." She stated as she took steps away from him when a large hand held her right arm, stopping her movements.

"Don't you see I'm trying to protect you." He retorted his tone a higher volume, which garnered some looks from certain people in the room. Guinevere angled towards his face, his hand still holding on to her arm, an infuriated look on her features, her tone warning.

"Let go of me...now."

He withdrew his hand and whispered "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that. I'm just trying to look out for you...that's all."

She sighed and looked into his eyes, a pause between them and replied. "Don't you get it Arthur...I don't need you to look out for me. I can take care of myself. So...please just stay out of my life. You're nothing but my teacher, that's it."

A hurt look flashed across his face and she couldn't help but feel an ache in her heart as she walked away.

Arthur wanted to hit something, an object strong and hard. Why wouldn't she listen to him? He was trying to warn her, protect her. An instinct in him felt so protective towards Guinevere, and he just wanted to be there for her. When he had seen her dancing with Lucas, he felt his blood boil; he just didn't like it. She was laughing with him, smiling at him, all the things he envisioned doing with her. But those thoughts were ridiculous, he was a teacher and she a student, nothing of that sort would ever happen between them. He found himself by the bar holding another glass of scotch as he glanced at Guinevere and Lucas chatting away a few meters away. The more he looked at them, the hotter his emotions were and the more drinks he requested. He wasn't even sure what cup number he was on.

"Whoa there Arthur...might want to take it easy on the drinks." Merlin said as he came to stand beside Arthur.

"Wouldn't want to go overboard now, do we?" He warned.

"We all deserve a bit of fun." Arthur replied, a little too cheerful coming to place his arm around Merlin drawing him to his side. "Come on have a glass" he continued, pushing his glass towards Merlin, his words coming out slurred.

Merlin glanced at him and moved to take the glass of scotch away from Arthur. "I think you've had a bit too much. That's enough my friend." He stated as he took the cup away from Arthur's deathly grip.

"Pfft...you are no fun Merlin." Arthur said, in a sing song voice.

Merlin followed the trace of where Arthur was looking at, towards Guinevere and Lucas who seemed to be lost in their conversation.

"So...I take it things didn't go well with Gwen."

"No...she didn't listen to me...why won't she listen to me?" He whined sounding almost like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Maybe, she just needs to find out on her own." He said trying to reassure Arthur.

"She said I was nothing but a teacher...I could definitely teach her a lot of things." He snorted almost bordering on laughter.

Merlin knew Arthur wasn't in a good state and he needed to take him out of the situation before it got any worse.

"Come on Arthur." He said, putting his arm around him, so Arthur could lean against him for support "I'm taking you home."

"No...I don't want to...I have to warn Guinevere." He slurred pointing towards where Lucas was now standing alone.

"You'll tell her later." Merlin replied as he made to move.

"Ok...later...but I have to use the toilet like now."

Merlin sighed and released Arthur from his hold. "Alright, but you come back the minute you are done. Understand."

"Fine...you're quite bossy you know." He replied a lopsided smile on his face as he sloppily moved towards the toilet located at the far end of the hall.

* * *

Gwen washed her hands under the lukewarm water in the toilet and dried her hands. She dabbed another coat of lip gloss, and looked at her image in the mirror to fix stray tendrils that had run wild amidst all the events that had happened. She couldn't believe Arthur's nerve he, telling her on who she could or couldn't see. He had no authority to, not that she didn't appreciate him looking out for her, or the way chills went through her body when he touched her. She was an adult and nobody could dictate her friendships for her. She released a breath and took one last look in the bathroom mirror and moved to exit back towards the hall when a slurred voice called out to her, in the hallway leading to the hall. "Gui-ne-vere...Gui-ne-vere..." She knew that voice. "Arthur?" She questioned.

"Yes...it's me dear Guinevere." A childish giggle escaping his lips.

She turned to see him leaning against the wall of the opposite end of the hallway. A sly smile on his face, his arms folded. He was dashing and her heart rate sped up, just like it always did when she saw him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh nothing...just looking around." He singsonged.

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion "O...k...you alright?"

"Yes...perfect...don't I look great?" He twirled around like a model on display.

"I'll leave you to whatever you are up to." She replied clearly confused on how he was acting.

She made steps to move to the hall when he blocked her path.

"I can't let you leave...am your bodyguard...I have to protect you...from him." He said his words a whisper. She gazed at him, intensity in her look.

"Get out of my way Arthur."

"No." He replied his tone authoritative. She moved towards the path on his right that was open, but he came to block it, she tried the path open on his other side, but he moved once more. She huffed frustrated.

"Arthur stop it."

"No...I must protect you." He said sounding like a petulant child. She moved closer to him sniffing his breath and could detect the strong stench of alcohol.

"You're drunk." She cried out, not believing it.

"No am not...ok maybe a little." He said giggling.

"Arthur you need to go home...sleep it off."

He smiled "I will...as soon as I know you're safe from that guy." He gestured his right thumb over his shoulders, towards where the hall was.

"I promise I am." She said trying to coax him. She knew there was no reasoning with him especially in the state that he was in.

"I don't believe that." He replied.

"I said I am. Now let me go." She retorted, frustration evident in her tone.

"No."

She groaned and attempted to move away from him once more when he gently grabbed her arms, delicately pushed her against the wall in the hallway and pinned his body against hers. Leaning his head down, his broad chest moving against her breasts. His head faced down towards her face. She could feel his nose against her forehead, his breath puffing against it. She could hardly breathe; it was almost like their bodies were melded together into one. Her breathing shallow, she swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat, cleared her voice and looked up into those blue eyes, which were roaming all over her face, studying her.

"This...this is really inappropriate." She stammered.

"Is it?" He replied, an innocent taint in his words.

"Yes. Now let me go."

He pressed deeper into her body and an unexpected moan escaped her mouth. She could see him smirk, his gaze predatory.

"Are you sure about me letting you go?" He said seductively.

Guinevere couldn't move, or breathe and she wasn't sure how long she held her breath for.

"Hmm...mmm." She squeaked.

He placed a hand on her hip, and slowly caressed it, causing Guinevere eyes to flutter.

"Ok I'll let you go...just promise me you'll stay away from him." He whispered into her ear, his hand still drawing circles on her hip.

"I...I...can't promise that."

"Then I can't let you go." He replied as he leaned deeper into her, that she could feel the tip of his nose touching hers. She could smell the strong scent of his cologne. His red lips a mere inches away, if she made any moves she was sure to have their lips meet.

"Gwen?" Sarah called, as she emerged from the far end of the hall, a look of disbelief present on her face. Gwen tried to wiggle out of Arthur's hold enacting a groan from him, as he slowly released her, a smile still evident on his face. He slowly backed away, a sly gaze still focused on her and Guinevere tried to look anyway but at him. She cleared her throat, straightened her dress, a nervous grin on her face and turned to Sarah who had walked up to her, a confused look on her face.

"Sarah...I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah...I came with some friends." She replied directing a skeptical look towards Gwen and then to Arthur.

"You having a good time then?" Gwen asked nervousness very much evident in her tone.

"Sure...Gwen what's going on?"

"Nothing...absolutely nothing." Gwen replied shakily. "I have to go. I'll see you in class Sarah." She continued, dashing towards the nearest exit, as fast as her strides would take her, leaving behind a very drunk Arthur, and a rather confused Sarah. She had to get out, she needed air, she wanted to breathe.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur was still trying to get over the massive hangover he obtained from the Saturday night mixer, he attended. He was glad to have Merlin, who saved him from making a further fool of himself. The details of that night were a blur to him; he remembered arguing a lot with Gwen, his body pressed against hers. Her breath hot against his face. What had he done? And what happened with Mithian? He didn't exactly remember seeing her after their conversation, but he did recollect Merlin saying something about her leaving. He groaned loudly, he would have to speak to Guinevere and Mithian, apologize to both of them. He continued tentative steps towards his anthropology class; sunglasses covered his eyes, head down. The familiar large oak doors leading to his anthropology class was open and he could hear the loud chatter of students already sat within the class. He stepped in and proceeded towards where the class board was, placed his briefcase on the desk, took the shades that he had covering his eyes off, looked around to see who occupied the class and noticed Guinevere was not sitting where she usually did, she was not in class. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the buzzing students. "Alright, that's enough...let's get started class."

He was in the middle of speaking about Maori culture, when the classroom door creaked open, with Guinevere slowly walking in; she had her head down and took steps toward her empty seat positioned in front of the class. He paused while she did this and waited for her to be seated.

Guinevere sat and could hear the awkward silence, Arthur stopped speaking, which probably meant all eyes were on her. She looked up to him and could see how skittish his expression was. He said "We'll talk about your tardiness after class." And continued with the lecture, she breathed a huge sigh of relief; Gwen really did not want to be chastised in front of the whole class. It was very unlike her to be late for anything; in fact she always made it a priority to be on time for everything. But that was before a complicated life. And before the thought of her professor made her heart thump louder than normal. She was really angry at him, not only was his behavior at the mixer out of line. He was also doing her head in, and she didn't know what to do about it. Saturday night flashed into her memory, Arthur's body plushed against hers, his breath warm against her skin, and his full rose colored lips, so close to hers. These were thoughts she should not have been having, but she was and it drove her crazy. Which was why she considered missing class this morning, she couldn't face him but Gwen had considered the potential effect on her scholarship and by extension, her education, she could not entertain the thought of losing it. She needed to be strong, which is why Guinevere was here. With all concentration, on the notes she was writing, she made certain to avoid looking at Arthur. Sarah was seated two rows behind her which made Gwen happy, since she was trying to avoid Sarah too. When Arthur ended the session with "See you next class." She knew it was time to rush out of there, Guinevere gathered her notes as the rest of the class departed and took hurried steps towards the door. She was a bare distance from the exit when Arthur audibly said "Guinevere, I am going to need you to stay behind...I need to talk to you."

She sighed, pursed her lips and turned to walk back to him. She made sure to leave a reasonable distance between them.

Arthur understood Guinevere's behavior; she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but in that classroom with him. He didn't blame her, especially after what transpired between them in their last meeting. She stood in front of the desk, which acted as a barrier between them and would not look at him.

When the class was empty, and it was just the two of them. He turned to her, his tone cautious yet apologetic "Guinevere...I don't know what to say...how I behaved was not befitting of my position...It was inexcusable. I acted out of character...I apologize." She turned to him, her eyes locked into his, and gave him a blank stare.

"Say something." He said, his eyes pleading.

"Why did you do that?" She whispered, trying not to raise her voice to match the anger she was feeling.

He sucked in a breath and released it, his chest rising and falling to show the action.

"I don't know. What I did was inappropriate and...stupid...and although I barely remember much from that night, I know I have no say in your life...I would never want you to feel uncomfortable...especially around me." He replied his look tender.

"I wasn't uncomfortable...well not really...you could never make me feel unsafe...it's crazy...but I never felt safer around anyone than with you." She retorted returning his look.

"I'm glad to hear that." he said with a smile.

She frowned "I just don't like you being drunk, what you did was wrong and happened because of too much alcohol...I know I have no right to tell you what you can and cannot do...but remember what I told you about my mother?"

He nodded recalling their conversation "Yes...that she passed when you were a baby."

"Yeah...well I never told you she got hit by a drunk driver and the thought of being around one just reminds me of how I lost a person I loved." She sighed, tears forming in her brown eyes.

Arthur couldn't believe it, she seemed upset when she saw him, that night and now it all made sense. The streaks of tears that escaped her eyes constructed his heart and all he wanted to do was hold her, but he knew he couldn't. He crossed to where she stood and extended his hand to where her tears came down, and tenderly wiped each one that escaped her eyes.

"I'm...sorry...I didn't know...know that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you...like ever." He said with all the conviction in his tone and carefully withdrew his hands.

"Thanks...and I know." She stated gingerly gazing at him as she sniffed, wiping the remainder of the emotional display left on her face.

"You don't need to thank me...I never want to see you cry. But you're welcome." He retorted his eyes intensely fixed on hers, a small smile on his lips. She cleared her throat and looked away "So...Morgan's your sister...you guys seem so different." She said playfully. He released a deep throaty laugh.

"No not a lot of people know we are related. I think she likes it that way."

Guinevere giggled. "I actually think she does." She replied.

This felt natural, so right between them, the silence wasn't awkward, it just was and Arthur's tender gaze to her didn't make her squirm like it usually used to. It rather, warmed her heart and she returned a tender smile towards him.

"So I want to make everything up to you." He said breaking the silence.

"No...really you don't have to...all is forgiven and forgotten." She replied.

"I insist...let me take you somewhere." He retorted, his tone soft.

"Umm...I don't think that would be a good idea...people might not see it as appropriate." She bumbled sounding almost disappointed.

"Oh...I mean not just the two of us...it'll be a group thing...bring your flat mates and I'll bring Merlin and Mithian."

"A group thing?" She echoed, hesitation in her tone.

"Yeah...group thing...we'll go paintballing. That's always fun...it's in no way romantic. Please say yes." He pleaded his expression expectant.

"Well...it is paintballing...and I do love to go paintballing...alright...it's a date."

"I...I...mean not a date...a gathering...I mean..." She continued rambling.

He grinned, putting his hand on her shoulder to calm her nerves. Looking down at her, a soft look on his features, a slight chuckle released from his lips. "It's fine...I understand what you were saying."

"Okay...so tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow." He replied releasing his hand from her shoulder.

She moved towards the exit and turned to wave at him, a shy glance directed at Arthur. He returned the gesture with a nod, and when Guinevere was out of the door, Arthur couldn't stop the big grin that was probably going to be plastered on his face for the whole day.

* * *

"Morgan...Morgan." She called in a low tone, as she tapped on Morgan's bedroom door. Guinevere knew getting the other girls to go paintballing wouldn't be a problem. But getting Morgan to go, would definitely be an obstacle.

"Yes come in." A groggy voice came from inside of the room. She gently opened the door to face, a barely awake Morgan rising from her bed. Her room was as Guinevere always pictured. Clothes scattered everywhere, books all over the floor. Messy was an understatement for the state of Morgan's room.

"You awake?" Gwen whispered.

Morgan groaned pretty loudly. "Yeah...but barely...what's up?"

"Do you by any chance happen to like paintballing?" She asked.

Rubbing the leftover traces of sleep from her eyes, Morgan replied "Ermm...sure...splattering paint against other people, what's not to like?"

"Well...a couple of us were going paintballing today...I wanted to know if you would like to join us." Gwen continued.

"Sure...Elena and Freya coming to?"

"Hmm...mmm I'll ask them after am done here but I am sure they'll come." She stated confidently.

"So it's going to be a girls adventure...sounds like fun."

Guinevere continued cautiously, as she fidgeted with her hands. "Technically it's not just us...umm...Mithian...Merlin and your brother will be joining us."

"Are you kidding me?...My brother...Gwen what were you thinking? I am not going to hang out with him. Never. Not happening." She whined folding her arms over her chest to signify the finality of her words. The same Pendragon pout famously placed on her face.

Guinevere sighed, softening her words "Morgan I promise you won't even have to speak to him...Please just do it for me. Come on it will be a lot of fun." A pout also displayed on her face.

Morgan remained silent for some mere minutes contemplating, and huffed out a breath exasperated "Fine." She pointed her index finger directly at Gwen, "but I am only doing this for you."

Gwen clapped her hands together in triumph. "Great...you won't regret it. I'll just go tell Elena and Freya about it." She was about to turn to exit Morgan's room when Morgan spoke again. "Umm...Gwen why are you so eager to hang out with my brother. Isn't he your teacher?" She said her green eyes studying Guinevere. Gwen's heartbeat rapidly increased and she tried not to squirm under Morgan's gaze.

"Yes he is...but he's become like a sort of mentor and friend...I mean he's a young professor and should be an example for people like us...young people I mean. Don't you think?"

Morgan narrowed her gaze, almost like she was trying to detect the lie.

"Alright...if you say so. Just be careful okay sweetie."

A nervous giggle escaped Guinevere's lips. "Why would I need to be careful? I'm not doing anything wrong."

Morgan paused still studying her and shrugged. "Okay...I'll get back to my sleeping then. I'll see you later."

"Yeah...later." And Guinevere exited as quickly as her strides could take her.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin arrived at the designated center just a few minutes away from the faculty housing. Arthur had told Gwen about the address and they were expected to arrive at any moment. Mithian told him that she would meet him at the location since she had some work to take care of before she could join them. So here he was, with Merlin who was ecstatic at the opportunity to come along to paintball.

"So what time did they say they would be here?" Merlin questioned.

"They should be here any moment now." He replied looking at the clock on his wrist.

"You ever been paintballing Merlin?" He continued turning to look at Merlin.

"No...not really but I am a fast learner and it seems like fun."

Arthur chuckled "Oh you don't know what you are in for mate...you are so going down."

"We'll see." Merlin retorted a challenge in his eyes.

"See what?" A female voice stated walking towards them. They both looked up to see Morgan, Gwen, Elena, Freya and Lucas walking to them. Arthur's blue eyes narrowed at the sight of Lucas _what's he doing here? _He thought, his body tense. Merlin answered Morgan who had asked the question.

"See that I'll kick Arthur's ass in this. He doesn't believe I can."

Morgan snorted "Merlin you haven't known my brother for that long. Arthurs been paintballing since he was eight. You might want to be careful with him." She said turning to Arthur who put on a smug look.

"Well I am a fast learner so I think I can take him." Merlin replied.

"Hello guys you've all met before." Gwen chimed in stifling a giggle.

"Nice to see you girls again even you Morgan. But Guinevere didn't tell me you were coming." Arthur said gesturing to Lucas who was intensely looking at him.

"Sorry about that mate...was kind of a last minute thing. You see Gwen and I had a date and I called her which fortunately happened to be today and she thought it would be nice to invite me along with the girls. Wasn't that nice of her?" He replied a sly grin on his lips.

"Yeah...real great." Arthur retorted, sarcasm heavy and turned to Gwen trying to communicate his look of disappointment.

Guinevere avoided looking at him and said. "So...we all set then." He wanted to tell her Mithian was still on her way, when the lady in question walked in, "alright all." She stated turning to Arthur.

"Sorry am late...I had a lot of work to catch up."

"It's fine Mithian...we were just about to go grab our gears. Let's go guys." He said as he moved towards the receptionist area.

When everyone was suited up and ready to go, Arthur turned to the group "Okay...so everyone split into pairs." His eyes seeking Guinevere's who did not return his look. He really wanted to pair up with her, but it seemed like, that wasn't going to happen. He continued "So the rules are, your pair makes a team...the goal is to eliminate each team until one is left standing. We all understand?" Everyone nodded in unison. Arthur found himself paired up with Mithian, Merlin with Freya, Elena with Morgan and Guinevere with Lucas. He was not especially happy with that last pair.

"Alright split up." He said and each team member ran into the different corners of the large maze. Guinevere found herself alone with Lucas, she couldn't say she was not disappointed and had hoped it was somebody else, someone blond haired and blue eyed.

"How do you want to do this...should we go looking for them or have them come find us?" Lucas asked gun in hand.

"Why don't we separate...may be easier that way...you know divide and conquer." She replied.

"Ahhh...great idea I'll meet you back here...whether or not I get shot." He raised his hand, gesturing for her to high five him which she did, giving him a grin.

"See you later." And he disappeared into the large maze.

Guinevere held her paint gun, her hand on the trigger and kept glancing around, she took tentative steps towards the opposite direction, which Lucas had gone and slowly kept moving, when she heard a noise and stopped, gun ready. Unknowingly creeping behind her was Arthur who had suggested separating from Mithian just like Guinevere did. He took quiet steps to her, mask over his head ready to shot the person in front of him. He has no idea who was in front of him; all he saw was the back of a helmet and a jumpsuit. He was only a bare feet from the person, when she swung hastily towards him, her hand in a fist and hit her tiny left hand on his very hard helmet.

"Ouch." She cried out dropping her paint gun to hold her throbbing hand.

Arthur could recognize that voice anywhere "Guinevere?" He called through the helmet "Arthur." She replied though pain was evident in her tone. He dropped his gun, took the helmet off while also doing the same to hers. And proceeded to take her throbbing hand into his, as he massaged her knuckles and wrist. He chortled and glanced at her, still rubbing her hand.

"Why did you do that?"

She chuckled "I don't know...maybe stupidity...I thought you were a creeper...heard noises and had to protect myself somehow."

"You are not stupid. That could have been a brutal punch if it actually connected with actual body." He joked.

"Shut up." She replied a slight smile on her lips. Her hand was actually starting to feel better. The little massage Arthur was giving her was working.

"Thanks...It's getting better." She said. softly glancing at him.

"No problem...It's the least I could do." He stated, look tender as he continued the rubbing. His gaze made her feel warmer.

"It's okay now...you can let go." She stuttered as she glanced at him, but when she locked eyes with Arthur, his sight went from her eyes to her lips, his eyes glazing over with the desire of a person wanting something, he couldn't have. There was a longing there, that Guinevere had never seen before and she could not lie and say it wasn't mutual. He continued to draw small circles on her wrist and whispered.

"What...if I don't want to." She gulped, eyes downcast trying to look anywhere but at him. She could feel him release her hand and felt the touch of his rough hand on her chin, as he raised her face towards him. He moved his hand to her cheek, tenderly grazed it causing her to sigh and eyes to fleet over his face. Arthur knew what he was doing was against so many rules and so wrong, but he could not help his draw to her, how much he wanted to kiss those ruby red lips. He closed the distance between them and slowly bent his head, lips slightly parted, breathing heavy. He saw how her eyes fluttered close and was just mere inches from those perfect lips when she whispered "I...I can't. Please." And she stepped back, away from his touch, away from him. He missed how warm she felt against his fingertips.

"I understand. I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have done that either. Please forget it ever happened." He said.

She nodded, in understanding, looked at him and smiled. "It's forgotten."

Clearing her throat, she put her helmet back on, picked up her paint gun and shot him.

"You're out." She said, a smirk on her lips, and walked away. He stood there staring at her silhouette as she disappeared into the darkness of the maze.

**Hey guys I really just wanted to thank the readers for the support I have received so far for this story, your reviews, follows e.t.c all mean a lot. A couple of things, I got two reviews from people who I think missed the context of the last paragraph in the last chapter. I try to understand each and everyone's pov and just wanted them to know that what happened between Arthur and Gwen was in no way to imply force on anyone especially a young woman. The passage and to an extent the whole chapter was to show that Arthur does really foolish things especially when it comes to the people he cares about and he's human just like everybody else (I mean he is a twenty two year old professor, he's bound to make mistakes). It was in no way an hostile situation whatsoever. Ok that's all hope you keep on enjoying.**


	10. Chapter 10

Guinevere had not seen much of Arthur, since their almost kiss which happened three months ago. Apart from their weekly run ins during anthropology class, not much had transpired between them. She was dating Lucas, and they had been going strong for about two months now. He was fun, adventurous and a thrill seeker. He allowed her to explore a different side to life, one that she had never experienced before. Lucas took her on weekend trips to the country side, concerts, and the finest restaurants. All the things every girl could dream of, but it just didn't feel right, and Guinevere couldn't really understand why thoughts of Arthur coincidentally popped into her head at that moment. As she stood outside her flat wrapped in a grey coat to keep warm from the chill of the incoming winter weather, she contemplated ending things with him. He explained his past to her, how much trouble he used to get into and essentially acting out due to the problems with his father. But he had promised, that life was behind him, and that he wanted to start afresh which began with her.

"Hey babe." He said pulling up in front of her, with a new motorcycle, taking off the helmet that protected his head and shaking out his sandy brown wavy hair.

She stared at the bike, mouth wide open "What the bloody hell is that?"

He chortled "What does it look like. It's a bike silly." He teased sending a smile her way.

She narrowed her gaze at him, and looked between the bike and him. She had to admit he looked pretty hot on it. "I know what it is. I just don't know what you're doing on one."

"Well I just got it...and I thought we would go for a ride." He replied.

"Oh no...no...no way are you getting me on that thing." She gestured towards the bike.

"Come on Gwen...it'll be fun. Where's your adventurous side? Please." He said a pout fixed on his face, hands clasped together to show his desperation.

A moment passed between them and Gwen puffed out a breath "Alright, fine. Do you even know how to drive that thing?" She asked tone apprehensive.

Perking up, he answered "Of course I do...I wouldn't risk your safety. Now get on." He turned to pat the seat behind him. Gwen shook her head, and took tentative steps to him, took the helmet he handed her and slowly occupied the seat behind him.

"You can put your arms around me. I don't mind."

A light chuckle escaped her mouth "Am sure you don't." She leaned into him, delicately wrapping her arms around his stomach, which she noticed were very hard.

"Alright you all set." He asked. She nodded in answer, which led to him starting the engine of the bike and slowly moved out of the driveway.

* * *

Arthur sat with Morgan by his side as they traded inadequate jibs at each other as in the student union center. It was rare, that he actually got to relax, have a conversation with his sister. He had to admit, time with Morgan was always eventful, even if he would never admit it to her face. Three months had gone by since the almost kiss with Guinevere, he rarely saw her since then and the distance between them disappointed him greatly. Thoughts of her never drifted far from his head which led to him immersing himself in his work, having a social life wasn't really a priority for Arthur. Until about two months ago, when Mithian invited him for a faculty party, he was not planning on attending but went, because a friend had asked him to. One thing led to another, and they found themselves in a kiss at the end of the night. The rest was history, and he and Mithian had been dating since then. He liked her a lot, but she didn't make his heart beat the way someone else did. The picture of a curly haired beauty popped into his mind at that moment. Disregarding those thoughts, Arthur turned to Morgan "So who's the poor soul, you are currently devouring Morgs?"

She frowned, a look of almost disgust on her face "Like I would tell you. No way in hell that's happening."

"You don't want to tell your favorite big brother. I'm hurt." He gasped feigning mock hurt.

Morgan rolled her eyes "Yeah...I believe that...so where's Mithian anyway? I thought she was meeting us." She asked glancing around the room.

Arthur laughed, and did the same checking to see if a familiar brunette had walked in. He gestured to look at the watch on his wrist, "I don't know. She was supposed to meet us ten minutes ago."

"There she is." He continued, pointing towards the now approaching Mithian who came to stand beside Arthur leaning to give him a quick peck on his lips.

"Hey hon. Sorry I'm late." She said moving to sit opposite him.

"Hi Morgan. How are you?" She turned to the girl sitting beside Arthur.

"Good. You? She replied, a smile on her lips.

"Great. Just been busy, a lot of work to get through. Part of the reason for being late. Sorry guys."

"That's okay. I understand." Arthur chimed in, a tender gaze on his face.

"So you want to order something to eat...drink?..." He continued, a buzzing noise cutting his speech. "Excuse me. It's my phone." He said taking the device out of his pocket to see who was calling. It was Merlin. He answered, "Hey Merlin. What's going on mate?"

"_Arthur, Gwen got into an accident."_

"Wait what?" He shrieked, causing Morgan and Mithian to look at him concerned. His heart thumping louder than it was.

"_It's nothing serious, but it was on a motorcycle and she's been taken to the hospital."_

"Hospital? Oh my god. How is she? Is it bad? Is she really hurt?" He rambled.

"_Calm down Arthur. I told you it's nothing serious. They are checking her out. I'm here with Lucas; he called me and wanted me to tell Morgan. I knew she would be there with you. So can you tell her?"_

"Umm...sure...we're on our way. What hospital?"

"_Okay come to Saint Pancras, that's where she is."_

"We'll be there soon."

"_See you soon then."_ Merlin said, ending the conversation.

Arthur immediately rose from where he sat. "Morgan, we have to go. Guinevere got into an accident and she's in the hospital." His tone urgent.

Morgan stood too, tone frantic "Oh my. Is she ok? How bad is it?" She scrambled to gather her things, her look expectant.

"I don't know but Merlin said it wasn't bad." He sighed turning to Mithian and continued "I'm sorry, I have to go, she's Morgan's friend...and my student. I have to know if she's fine."

Nodding Mithian replied "I understand, I'll come with you. I know how much she means to Morgan." A smile on her features.

"Alright come on lets go." And they all moved to exit.

Arthur didn't know how long the train ride to the hospital was, it was like a trance as he looked into empty space, a blank stare on his face. He couldn't imagine her laying there in the hospital bed unconscious, lifeless. He had never really been scared of anything, but this definitely frightened him. Morgan's tap on his shoulders to signify their reaching the hospital broke him of his reverie as they proceeded into the cold hospital.

"Arthur...you ok?" Mithian asked clasping her hand in his.

"Am fine. Just thinking." He looked to their twined hands and managed a weak smile which she returned. They took cautious steps into the waiting area, where Merlin and Lucas sat. Arthur noticed a slight cut on Lucas's forehead, but turned his gaze to face Merlin who had a sympathetic look directed at him.

"How is she?" He asked, his tone an almost whisper, unclasping his hand from Mithian's.

"They are still checking her out. But the nurse said she should be out any minute now."

"What actually happened? How did she get into the accident?" Arthur questioned concerned.

"Well..." Merlin was about to answer, before Lucas cut in.

"It was my fault." He said coming to stand beside Arthur. Arthur turned to face Lucas, his gaze narrowed.

"What do you mean it was your fault?"

With his head downcast, Lucas continued "I asked her to come on a ride on my new motorcycle that I just got." He sighed and went on "Everything was going well and then the car came out of nowhere...I swerved to avoid it and didn't see the tree in front of me...and we crashed into it." He finished looking up to face Arthur.

Arthur was angry and could feel himself losing control, agitated. He tried to reason with himself, he was in a hospital, causing a scene would not be appropriate. He knew this boy was nothing but trouble, he had tried to warn her, Arthur was not sure exactly who he was angry with, himself or Lucas. Forgetting all protocol or decorum, his features contorted in anger, nose flaring, he grabbed Lucas by the collar of his shirt and said through gritted teeth "So you did this...I knew you would hurt her...I just knew you were trouble.'

Lucas could do nothing but whimper in response "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of it to happen. I'm so sorry..." He kept repeating.

A shell-shocked Morgan and Mithian stood watching, Merlin moved to stand beside Arthur carefully pressing a hand to Arthur's arm trying to wrangle his hold on Lucas.

"Arthur that's enough...let him go." He whispered. Huffing out a long breath, Arthur roughly pushed Lucas back releasing him. There was an awkward tension of silence, before Arthur said his tone threatening "I swear if anything happens to her. I can't be held responsible for my actions." Directing a glare towards Lucas. Everyone was silent.

"What's going on here?" Gwen said as she walked into the waiting area a bandage on her wrist. She roamed her eyes around the room, her glance on Arthur a moment longer, noting the silence.

"Nothing...love. You okay hon?" An enthused Morgan said coming to give Gwen a light hug.

"Yeah am fine...just a scratch." She replied gesturing to the bandage on her hand. "You really didn't need to go through all that trouble of coming here. It was nothing serious, thank goodness." She continued.

"Oh don't be silly. You're my friend. I had to be sure you were fine." Morgan retorted a small smile on her lips.

"I appreciate that. Thanks for coming." She stated returning the same gesture. "In fact thank you all for coming, it means a lot." She turned to look to each person around the room, her gaze resting on Arthur.

He held her look, his more intense. "Guinevere you don't have to thank us. We were all worried about you. You sure everything's okay?"

She nodded "Yes everything's good." A tender smile on her lips.

"Luke, you might want to get that checked out. Why didn't you do it already? She said moving towards where Lucas stood as she gestured to the gash on his forehead, his gaze downcast, like he was studying the carpet he stood on.

He slowly moved to look at her, clearing his voice, he replied shakily "Yeah...I'll go get it checked. I had to make sure you were fine. I'm so sorry Gwen...I...I didn't mean for that to happen...I"

"Shhh...it's alright Luke...it wasn't your fault. These things happen...I know I'm never going on a bike ever again." She said with a light giggle sending a tender gaze his way.

"Now go get that checked." She commanded.

He looked so much like a lost puppy and she couldn't help but feel bad for him. Especially at the guilt he must have been feeling.

He nodded moving to the receptionist area as a nurse took him into a vacant room.

"You ready to go sweetie?" Morgan said, touching her arm lightly, as she came to stand beside her."

"No...I'll wait for him. He didn't want to call his father or Freya so I'll just stay; he deserves to have someone waiting for him when he comes out."

"What? How can you wait for him after what he did." Arthur chimed in, not quite believing what he had just heard her say.

She turned to glare at him "It wasn't his fault...it was an accident. Lucas would never intentionally harm me."

"Oh but getting you on a motorcycle when he hardly knows how to drive one isn't harming you." He replied sarcastically.

She frowned "How do you know that? It was a mistake...everyone makes them or have you quickly forgotten." She retorted narrowing her gaze on him.

He was taken aback and his words came out more stuttered than he had anticipated "Umm...I know...but...I apologized."

"And so did he."

"Okay fine...then am staying...I mean we are staying with you." He replied arms folded over his chest.

"You don't have to...I'll be fine by myself. Besides Morgan you have to go tell Freya. I don't want her worried or anything. I'll be home before you know it."

"Are you sure?" Morgan answered a worried look on her features.

"Yes...am sure." She moved to tighten her arms around Morgan who returned the gesture.

"Alright I'll see you later." Moving towards the exit, she turned to Arthur "Coming?"

Arthur directed a hard stare at Gwen, arms still folded, contemplating whether to leave. He sighed "Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"I promise." Sending a tender smile his way.

"Okay I'm coming. Merlin?"

"No I'm fine. I'll find my way. You guys go ahead."

Arthur nodded and proceeded to the waiting area exit.

"Am glad you are fine Gwen." Mithian said as she moved with Arthur.

"Me too and thanks for coming."

And all three of them walked out of the waiting area.

"Guinevere turned to face a smiling Merlin who stretched out his hand which she took moving to sit on the seat provided in the waiting room as she leaned her head on his shoulder and they waited.

* * *

It had been a week since the accident, the scratch on her wrist healed and faded. She was back to her usual routine which meant work today. She moved to open the door which led to the student center, stepping in, moving to take her position behind the counter. It was late and it was pouring outside by the time she finished her shift, and she groaned about not having brought her umbrella. She peeked through the window to see how bad it was and to see if she could manage it out, but at the rate the rain was coming down, that would not happen. She frowned ultimately deciding to wait it out. As she embarked to sit, a tall built man walked in a hood covering his rain soaked hair in fact his whole body was soaked, he was looking down and slowly turned his gaze up moving to take the hood off. She saw that it was Arthur. She gasped "Arthur...oh my goodness...what happened?" Arthur's blinked, trying to discard the water from his sight. He finally focused on her "Ah...Guinevere...I didn't think you'd be here."

"I had a shift today." She said moving to rid him of his wet coat.

"Thank you" He replied, his gaze tender as she removed the soaking coat revealing a wet white shirt clinging to every part of his chest. She stared at him, mouth agape but his throat clearing snapped her of the action.

"Sorry." She sheepishly stated.

"Were you on your way out?" He asked.

"Yeah...umm...got trapped because of the rain."

"That must suck. I got done with a lecture and did not expect this rain hence the wetness." Gesturing to his drenched shirt and jeans."

"So what brings you here?"

"I had to grab some food...on late nights like this I like to take something home to eat...can't be bothered to cook." He joked, a grin on his lips.

She laughed "I bet you can't...you don't seem like the chef type."

"Ha-ha...Guinevere you wound me. You would be surprised at my cooking skills." He teased.

"Well I guess I'll have to try it sometime then."

"Anytime just let me know." He retorted with a smirk.

"So how have you been? You better? I haven't seen you in a week."

"Am fine. Wrist healed up pretty well." She replied displaying her wrist.

"Glad to hear that." He frowned and continued "You still seeing that twat? Morgan told me you were dating him."

"Don't start Arthur and he is not a twat." She warned.

He groaned "So you are still seeing him. Guinevere can't you see? He's bad news."

She scoffed, as she moved to the exit and pressed on the door handle to leave "Am not getting to into this argument again. I don't care if it's raining. I'm leaving."

"Guinevere don't be silly it's pouring out there. I just want you to understand what I am saying."

She clicked the handle down and stepped into the rain, tightly binding her coat around her petite frame. She had not taken more than a few steps when he called out to her "Guinevere...stop...come back inside." She kept walking not adhering to his words.

Arthur took long strides towards her "Guinevere...please...stop."

She paused her steps, and then whirled around to face him. "What's your problem? What is it this time about Lucas...oh no wait...he murdered someone...or maybe he's a serial killer. Why do you hate him so much? She said rain pouring, as it soaked her whole body, hair dripping wet.

"No it's not any of that." He whispered softly moving to step in front of her.

"Then what is it? Why does he bother you so much?" She shouted out of breath.

"It bothers me because...because...I love you...I'm in love with you." He blurted, voice raised and continued "I probably have been since the first day you called me clumsy...I tried really hard to fight these feelings Guinevere. I didn't understand what they were or where they came from...you challenge me, you make me laugh, you are intelligent, beautiful and strong...I even tried to see if dating Mithian would take away the feelings." He chuckled, hands in hair, head down and continued "But I've been lying to myself...to you...Guinevere I am utterly and completely in love with you and I don't care anymore. I don't care that you are my student. I just want to be with you. I can't...stand any other man touching you." He concluded breathing shallow and looked to her, his gaze expectant, his look pleading, hair soaked.

Guinevere was staring, stunned really not believing what he had just said. He said he was in love with her, Arthur her professor loved her. She didn't know what to say or how to respond, react. This was all absurd.

"Say something...please." He begged.

"Umm..." She stammered still trying to reel in what she had just heard "I don't know what to say." The words a whisper from her lips.

He moved towards her, he was so close she was sure she felt his breath on her face. He lifted her hand with his and clasped it to his chest where his heart beat wildly. "Just say what is in your heart Guinevere." She looked up at him and could see the love radiating from his look, his eyes cautious. If she was being honest, the idea of Mithian with Arthur troubled her more than it should have. She thought about how her heart beat ten times faster than usual when he was around her. How everything he did, she found absurdly adorable. She thought about how he was never far from her thoughts and knew she was lying to herself if she didn't tell Arthur Pendragon that she was in love with him too. But this was crazy, nothing could happen between them. She sighed "Arthur I cannot deny, I think about you in ways that I shouldn't...I tried to fight the feelings too. It's ridiculous right? Having feelings for a teacher. How can anything come of it?"

He smiled, breathing a sigh of relief "Guinevere, it's not that crazy. I mean we both have feelings for each other. Isn't that what really matters?"

"But I don't think people would see it that way. It's silly." She huffed.

Clasping her hands tighter against his chest, he whispered "Do you love me?" That intense gaze back in his eyes.

She looked at him, a grin on her face "Yes."

"Then that is all that matters." He said returning the smile. She was about to retort with some logical reasons as to why this couldn't happen when his lips crashing on hers interrupted her words. It started out delicate, surprise in her movements but it turned impassioned, when he nudged her lips open with his tongue. She relaxed and tangled her hand into his soft blonde wet hair, his hand on her waist pulling her to him, their clothes clung to each other sopping wet, no sign of space between them. A moan escaped her lips; it was like she was floating. Nothing else mattered, all worries melted away. How could this be so wrong if it felt so right. His hands roamed from her waist to her hips, her hand moved from his chest to his arm, lips still moving, tongues exploring. It felt right. They held on to each other as the rain kept coming down but they didn't care.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur continually hummed, merry tunes, sappy tunes, he didn't care, he was just so elated. A rather amused Merlin sitting by his side, perked up an eyebrow and chanced a glance his way.

"Someone's happy." He stated, turning to fully face Arthur.

He stopped, trying to suppress the big grin that threatened to grace his face. Attempting to sound serious and failing "Yeah...it was a great night."

"Hmm...so what happened?" Merlin asked, curious.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He replied defensive.

"Alright...alright...no need to get up in arms, just wanted to know what had you so happy, that's all."

Arthur nodded and moved to take a swig of water, when Merlin continued "It wouldn't have anything to do with Gwen. Would it?" Arthur started coughing, choking on the water. Merlin slapped his palms against his back trying to stop the coughing. After a few moments and when he finally composed himself, he looked at Merlin, his expression nervous "What do you mean? Of course it has nothing to do with her."

"Why would you even think that?" He whispered, wary.

Merlin stared at him, look reassuring. He knew that Arthur was lying, that much was obvious. He knew him more than he could ever understand. He wished he had the liberty to tell Arthur or Gwen who he really was and what he had done for them but he couldn't. It was his secret to keep.

"Because I see the way you look at her." He replied confident.

Arthur looked skittish, mouth wide open, moving almost like a guppy fish. He proceeded carefully "How do you mean?"

"Arthur I am not stupid, I know love when I see it. I have seen many things in this world, I know what I saw." Placing a hand on Arthurs shoulder, his gaze affectionate, he continued

"Look...Arthur...anything you tell me will not shock me. You can trust me." He finished, expectant.

Arthur looked at Merlin, contemplating. He had only known him for five months, but he felt like he could tell this young man anything, there was a kinship between them, a sort of bond. He sighed smiling "I do believe I can trust you Merlin...but this is a complicated situation...a messy one, one I do not want to involve you in. Just know that yes I am very happy and it's all down to a certain young woman who has captured my heart...in a way I never expected." He paused and went on, smile still tacked on his face "but I will tell you everything when the time is right...I promise."

Merlin didn't need to be told in direct words, but he already knew of who Arthur spoke of, it was a complicated situation not much different from their past lives. The great love they once shared. This was Arthur and Guinevere though; they would always find a way to be together no matter the situation. Merlin nodded in understanding, easing his hand off Arthur's shoulder.

"Okay...I'll wait then. You'll tell me in your own time."

"Thank you for understanding." Arthur replied giving his shoulder a tiny squeeze.

* * *

Complication didn't even cover the Pandora box his actions with Guinevere caused. Not only was she a student still in his class, but he technically was still dating Mithian although they both knew his heart wasn't in it right from the start but she still deserved closure and he was going to give it to her right after the faculty meeting he was about to attend.

"Okay next meeting then." Matthew called as professors dispersed the faculty lounge.

Arthur turned to Mithian who sat by his side, jotting down some notes. He tapped her, causing her to pause her actions and turn to him.

"Hey...do you want to walk with me? We have to talk." He said in a reserved tone, his expression soft.

"Sure. Let me just gather my things." She stacked her notes, pulled her purse and they both moved to exit.

They took soft steps in the hallway towards no definitive destination, silence between them. Arthur cleared his throat "So...good day so far?"

"Yes...hasn't been bad." She answered.

"Good...that's good." He kept repeating, jittery.

She stopped and rubbed his arm, to still him, "Arthur what is it?...you seem really...nervous" She questioned, concerned.

He sighed, releasing a breath and faced her "Mithian...what I'm about to say...I want you know that it's in no way about you...or your fault in anyway. Know that it's really all my doing."

She interrupted nervous "Arthur just say it...you are starting to scare me."

He continued clearly scared "I...I just don't think we should continue seeing each other. I'm sorry it's over."

She gazed at him, stare intense and huffed "That's it...I thought it was more serious than that."

She giggled and continued "Don't scare me like that...Arthur I am a woman I knew your heart wasn't in this. It was just a matter of time, I was waiting."

To say Arthur was surprised at her response was an understatement. Shock would have been the more appropriate term. He stood there looking at her for more than a substantial amount of time, and chuckled "Wow...I honestly didn't think it would go this way. You are a much better person than I am. I just want you to know that I'm really sorry if I caused any pain."

"It's fine, we probably should have stayed friends anyways. Come here." She said and wrapped her arms around his broad chest, he returned the gesture tightening his hold on her and released her after what seemed an appropriate time.

* * *

"People next class, I am going to need some of you to not forget your textbooks. Dismissed." He remarked authoritatively.

Gwen slowly gathered her things, her lack of haste not accidental. With students gone, she was the last person still in class. Arthur smirked in knowing and took casual steps to where she sat.

"And what are you still doing here miss?" He teased.

She glanced at him, a small smile on her lips "Oh...nothing just some last minute work to get through." They were flirting, and he knew it was borderline dangerous especially here in class where anyone could see them. At least the door was shut closed. He extended a hand to her, which she took and led her to the desk located in front of the class while still talking.

"So what kind of work would that be?"

"Special work." She replied, as they came to stand opposite the desk located in front of the class.

"It requires a whole lot of attention." She continued, her tone suggestive.

"Oh really." He quipped clearly amused.

"Yes...really." A grin placed on her face. He echoed the gesture, placed his hand around her waist and hoisted her onto the edge of the desk, a squeak escaping from her lips, as he moved to stand between her parted dangling legs.

"So where were we?" He growled as he leaned into her, his lips slightly parted, an uncanny want in his gaze. She gently rubbed his arms moving to his chest and answered, a tender look directed at him "I don't know...why don't you remind me. I seem to have forgotten."

He simpered, moved in closing the gap "Gladly." And descended on her lips, the kiss started out tender, chaste, slow like he wanted to savor the taste of her lips. How it felt against his was unexplainable, phenomenal really. He wanted more, which turned the kiss passionate, hurried almost, his hands on both sides of her cheeks. Her hands tangled into his soft blonde hair, tongues roaming, exploring. She wasn't sure how long it lasted, but she knew they both needed air when it ended, their breathing shallow, lips swollen. He put his forehead against hers, hand in her hair feeling the soft and slightly mixed coarse texture of her curls, it felt good between his fingers.

"That...was wow...just amazing." He whispered.

She beamed, staring into those very blue eyes and said "I know...I just can't explain this connection we have...only that I really want to be with you."

He sighed, a grin on his face "I feel the same."

She chortled, placed a hand on her mouth to hide the expression and glanced around the room "Although we probably shouldn't be doing this in here."

"You are probably right...I just can't seem to help myself around you. But yes we need to be more careful." He said putting her back on the ground and continued "Why don't we do something...go somewhere away from school...eyes...fear and just everything and let's have a good time."

She nodded agreeing "Yes that seems like a great idea. Do you know anywhere like that?"

He deliberated trying to remember if he did "Yes...I believe I do...there's this little dance club...kind of like a bar about twenty miles from here. You like dancing right?"

"I actually love dancing...so tonight I'll meet you there. Just give me the address."

He held her hand, clasping it with his and smiled "I'll wait for you."

* * *

Guinevere was nervous; the way she kept fidgeting with her hands was a sign of that. Here she was, in front of a club she had never been to, with a man, if her sanity still existed, should not have been with. But, she had feelings for him and the risk was worth it. Besides nobody they knew would know who they were, to the unknown, they looked like every other normal couple, holding hands as they entered the multicolored dimly lit dance club. Arthur went to the club manager, paid the required fee as Guinevere looked around the club noting the crowd in it. Arthur turned to her "Guinevere do you need your coat checked in?" She nodded taking it off, to reveal a slick v cut purple dress just above her knees. It hugged every part of her petite frame leaving nothing to the imagination, she looked gorgeous and Arthur's open mouthed stare at her reaffirmed that. She blushed at his action, and handed the coat to him which he reluctantly took still gazing at her. "You look beautiful." He said and slowly turned to give the coat to the receptionist, also handing his in.

He turned back to face her, and led her to the bar. "What would you like?" He asked.

"Umm...not a big drinker but a glass of red wine will do."

"Okay." Turning to the barman, he ordered a glass of red wine for her, and white wine for himself. They sat facing each other, drinks in hand, his gaze intent, her glance distressed.

Arthur could sense jumpiness, she kept peeping around the room, what she was looking for he had no idea. He stretched a hand to her forearms, trying to calm her nerves, concern evident on his face.

"Guinevere sweetheart...are you alright, you're practically shaking."

"Am I?" She replied twitchy.

"Yes now please...tell me what's wrong?" He pleaded.

She exhaled, and turned to face him, uncertainty on her features.

"I just don't know if this is safe...worth it...I know that you said people we know hardly come here...but what if it happens...someone sees us...we could both lose everything...my scholarship...your job...if that happened I don't know what I would do."

He frowned, placed his glass on the bar table and lightly brushed his palm against her cheek trying to comfort her.

"I understand...Guinevere I love you...more than I ever thought possible...I want nothing more than for you to be happy and safe." He took a ragged breath, and continued "And if that means this...he gestured between them "can't happen between us...if it isn't what you want, then I promise I will take you home and never bother you again and yes it will be hard...very hard but I'll do it...for you."

She leaned into his touch, staring at him, a deep love emoting from his look. He looked scared like someone expecting the worst, this wasn't ideal, this was not how she expected to fall in love, but love did not choose circumstances or people, it just happened. And she knew there was no way she could stay away from him.

She smiled, tender and clutched their hands, entangling their fingers together.

"No...I don't want that...I love you too Arthur and I want to be with you no matter what. We'll just have to be careful...that's all." He nodded, a grin now apparent on his face.

"Now let's dance." She smirked, as she stood and led him towards the dance floor. They halted in the middle of the floor, as Arthur slowly grabbed her tiny waist and pulled her hard against him, she squealed, surprised at the movement. They moved to the rhythm of the slow music, eyes locked, bodies joined together, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he placed both hands around her waist inching closer to her bottom region, and they were completely lost in their own world, moving, swaying, and dancing. He took his hands off her waist and released her arms from his neck, proceeding to take one of her tiny hands and swiftly leaned her body mid air, hair drooping because of the movement and gradually brought her back up. She giggled "That was suave Mr. Pendragon. I didn't know you had this moves."

"Well you have just seen the first of many." He said, as he spun her around and stopping as she collided into his chest.

They danced into the late of the night and finally made their way home, back to Arthur's flat which was only about fifteen minutes from her place. They stopped in front of his door and she said "You understand why I can't let you take me home. Right?"

He grinned, "Yes, I do. I get the pleasure of you walking me home instead." He joked and continued apprehensive "Would...would you like to come in, get a cup of tea? You don't have to."

"I would love to." She replied, a smile prominent on her face.

He moved to open the door leading to his flat, flicked the lights on and stood aside to let her inside. She took tentative steps in and took off her coat.

"You can make yourself comfortable." He said as he locked the doors, placing his keys on the table. Guinevere took quiet steps towards the couch located not too far off from the table and sat waiting.

"Do you like sugar in your tea?" He called from the kitchen which wasn't very far off from the living room.

"Yes" She answered, making herself more comfortable on the seat.

"So you like it?" He said, as he walked in, two cups of tea in hand. He handed her one "Thank you." She replied and went on, "yes it's quite...cozy. Better than mine anyways." Joking as she took a sip of her beverage and placed the cup on the table.

He laughed "I bet yours isn't that bad. I would like to see it someday."

"You will, soon...don't worry." She retorted, her gaze soft. He returned the look, his carnal, and needing and moved to cup her cheek, placing a tender kiss on her lips. She responded, the kiss turning hungry, wanting, and moved her fingers to his buttoned shirt, tacking off the first button and proceeded to the second until he placed a hand on hers stopping her and the kiss. His breathing heavy, eyes glazed over "Guinevere...are you sure you want to do this? We can wait."

With her gaze fleeting, her lips swollen, she shook her head and whispered "Yes...I'm ready. I want you Arthur...all of you. I want to be with you." That was all the answer he needed, he went right back to her lips, as they both stood, tongues roaming, lips melded and moved into the bedroom, stumbling, undressing. Guinevere landed on the bed, with a thud, a giggle escaping her lips as she watched him clumsily removing his already unbuttoned shirt, his bare chest exposed, a real sight to behold. He covered his body on hers, kissing her lips, neck, nibbling her ears, a moan escaped at that last action. She prodded him off her as she rose up, to slowly take off her dress and he watched as it pooled at her feet which she slowly moved out off, heels still on. She was scant, on her only her bra and pant both colored red, _his favorite _he thought, his gaze fixed on her, eyes roaming, exploring every curve of her beautiful body. She urged him over, her finger calling as she lay back on his bed, slowly moving towards the top of the bed. He followed, crawling now only left with his trousers and held her leg, lifting it and moved to tenderly kissed it from her ankle, slowly to her thighs where the red colored pant covered her womanhood. He proceeded to carefully rid her of the covering, her sheath now bare, and opened. He leaned in, tongue between her parted legs, licking, sucking, exploring, when he flicked his tongue on her clit, she grasped the sheet, back arched, moaning and desperately trying to suppress a cry. He smirked, knowing she liked this action and continued to devour her, giving her pleasure until she whimpered, almost begging, his name on her mouth. He stopped and rose, his lips evidence of the moisture now present in the part between her legs. She moved, rising, her hands in his buckle where she could feel his excited manhood risen, waiting and ready. When she rid him of his last piece of clothing and he was bare, he turned to the table by his side searching for something in it. When he turned back to her, he had a condom in hand, tore the wrapper and put it on, still watching Guinevere. She urged him on his eyes seeking permission and moved to discard her bra, fingers teasing her nipples, her body now naked, all for him to see. He drank her in, his eyes scanning, exploring, and studying like he didn't want to forget how she looked at this moment.

"You are so beautiful." He said, tone low almost a whisper.

He slid towards her, his hips coming against hers. She closed her eyes as she felt him part her legs, he stopped and she looked to him, his expression pensive. He whispered "Are you sure?" She nodded giving him permission. And he slide into her, entering her. Her hands tightened around him as her hips came to meet him, pulling him, his move deep within her. She cried out as he moved inside her, saying his name repeatedly. She let him fill her again and again, until there was no empty space left, his gaze never leaving her. He could feel the way his touch transformed her, the way his thrust made her feel fulfilled, he heard it in her voice, the way she spoke his name like a prayer. He grunted, the thrust getting deeper and quicker, until she screamed, satisfied, a sign that she had climaxed and Arthur followed soon after, releasing with a loud growl.

He sprawled next to her, their breathing uneven and turned to pull her against him, her head on his chest, hands against his midriffs, his wrapped around her arms. He moved to kiss her forehead, his hand soothingly rubbing her curls as they succumbed to the warm embrace of sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur awoke to the shuffling sound of feet's. He looked to the clock on the side of the bed and noticed it was eight am, early morning on Saturday. He shifted his gaze to a naked Guinevere rustling on her clothes. She had not detected him awake and he used the opportunity to just look at her, she was so beautiful. She turned to notice his gaze as she finished putting on her dress, a little knowing smile on his lips. She echoed the action as she buttoned her dress.

"Where are you off to this early?" He asked his voice groggy, a sign of sleep still left in him.

"Work. I have a shift at nine, unfortunately."

"But I wanted you to stay, snuggle a little in bed and forget the outside world for a little while longer." He whispered.

She moved to sit on the bed now fully dressed, and tenderly palmed his cheek. He leaned into her touch "I know...and I wish I could stay...so much...but I need this job, I can't afford to lose it."

She continued. "Tell you what I'll be done by two. Maybe we can do something then."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her, slow and sensual. This was what happiness felt like. He stopped the kiss.

"Ugh...I just remembered my parents and the rest of the Pendragon clan are coming in to visit today...it totally slipped my mind...with everything going on. I'm going to have to spend the day with them."

"Oh...yes I remember...Morgan told me about it...your younger brother and sister coming too right?" She replied.

"Yeah...Moriah and Alfie...very well behaved the pair of them. I would really love for you to meet them...my parents too."

She giggled, entwining their hands. "And how would that look...oh hi mummy and daddy...meet my student, by the way we are also sleeping together. Great introduction to the parents." She said sarcastically.

He motioned to draw small circles around her hand still entwined in his, and sighed.

"I know...it's crazy but I just want them to meet the girl that makes me so happy...the woman I love."

She smiled lovingly moving to resume their kiss once more and retorted "I know sweetheart...and in time it will happen but not just right now okay."

"Alright...I'll try to call you when they leave. I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you too." She replied standing and walked out of the room exciting the flat. Arthur heard the bang of the door which meant she was gone and fell back on to the pillow groaning into the blanket. This was not going to be easy.

Guinevere walked in, the sound of panicked voices rising, as she moved closer to the shared living quarters of her flat. Turning to see Morgan, Elena and Freya locked in conservation. She interfered.

"Well didn't expect you guys would be up this early on a Saturday."

Stopping mid-sentence they turned to face her, relief evident in their faces. Breaking the silence Morgan approached her, tone inflamed.

"Where the bloody hell have you been? You had us all worried." She said tapping her foot looking entirely displeased with her.

Gwen frowned, realizing she had forgotten to inform them about spending the night at Arthurs. Although entirely unexpected, she couldn't exactly tell her flat mates that she had spent the night at her professors' house especially considering he was Morgan's brother. She had to come up with a lie and a quick one too.

"Umm...you know I told you I had to study at the library for this huge test I had..."

"You didn't say you would be sleeping in there." Morgan cut in, interrupting her.

"I know I'm sorry...I lost track of time...fell asleep there...good thing it's a twenty four hour library. I am so sorry girls I should have called or something but I must have been really tired. Please forgive me." She stated a slight pout on her lips. Her eyes drifting across their faces.

Elena walked to her putting a hand on Gwen's shoulder, her tone low.

"Of course we forgive you, we were just really worried about you, that's all. Don't ever do that again. Promise?"

"Promise." Gwen replied.

"Alright. Girl cuddle." Morgan said, giggling as she gestured for them to all hug each other. It was a group hug which warmed Gwen's heart. It felt really good knowing that they were people who cared about her well-being. After releasing their holds from each other, she asked

"So you guys were up early because of me?"

"Yes partly I have to go meet my brother. My parents are coming in to see us today. I told you about it remember?" Morgan said.

"Right...yeah...that's really nice. Am sure they are lovely people." Gwen responded, trying to feign innocence to the knowledge of her parents visit.

"They are. I would like you to meet them. All of you actually." Morgan replied.

With Guinevere squeamish at this thought, she tried to think of a valid excuse that wouldn't seem suspicious.

"I would love to meet them but I actually have to work, in fact as soon as I take a bath I'll be on my way. I'm sorry Morgs maybe another time."

Trying to hide the disappointment evident in her voice Morgan retorted.

"That's alright babes maybe next time. I'll see you after you get off then."

Nodding, a tight grin on her lips, she proceeded into her room. When she was in the comfort of her bedroom she released a huge sigh of relief.

Getting to work didn't take too long for Guinevere. The day been a Saturday meant a busy day in the student union center. She was ringing up a customer when Morgan screeched her name, raising her head to see Morgan vehemently waving at her a sheepish looking Arthur behind her, beside him a young boy of about fourteen who looked exactly how she would have imagined a male Morgan except for his sea blue eyes and next to the boy a female version of Arthur, blonde hair and all with the exception of her green eyes. She was practically his twin. Moving behind the younger children were a man and woman, the man burly in stature and didn't look too friendly and the woman, pretty Gwen could definitely see who Arthur took after and it was not the man. She assumed them to be Arthur and Morgan's parents. Her hands clammed up at their sight, returning a reluctant wave towards Morgan; she turned back to her customer. Arthur had tried to convince his parents on going anywhere but the student center. He knew Guinevere would not be comfortable around his family especially considering their situation, but Morgan had insisted and too much protest from him would seem odd. And now here they were, about to order some lunch, he did everything humanely possible to avoid looking towards where Guinevere was working but couldn't help sneaking a few glances at her, Gwen's attention fully focused on the task she was performing.

A nudge from Moriah broke him of his reverie as she turned to see what he was looking at.

"Hey what are you staring at? It's getting a tad weird."

"Nothing nothing." He replied shaking his head in a quick manner.

"Okay, so can we go get our food or not." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah I'll go. What do you all want?"

"No Arthur, let me go I wanted Gwen to meet Moriah and Alfie anyways." Morgan replied.

Clearing a lump that had just formed in his throat.

"Why. They can meet her some other time. Am sure she would not want to be bothered while she's working." He whispered.

"Oh am sure she won't mind she's been looking forward to it. Come on Alfie, Moriah." And they worked to where Gwen's station was.

"But..." Arthur wanted to protest some more, when his father interrupted.

"What bothers you so much about meeting this girl? Do you have a problem with her or is it something else." His eyes narrowing their focus on his son. Moving uncomfortably under his father's gaze, he stammered his words.

"Of course...of course I don't have a problem with her. I teach her and she's Morgan's flat mate and friend, why would I have a problem with her?"

"If you say so son, you just seemed so tense when Morgan spoke about meeting her, that's all."

"Tense? Why would I be tense?" He squeaked trying to look anywhere but at his father.

"Leave him alone Alfred, let the poor boy breath." Aliana warned sending a grin Arthur's way and continued.

"I can't believe my baby boy is a big university professor now. You hardly have time for mummy anymore, no phone call in almost a week. That's not very nice Arthur."

Groaning, Arthur turned to his mother, relieved of the scrutiny of his father's questions.

"Mother, you know I love you very much but I've been busy with work and other things."

"Other things?' She questioned raising a brow.

"Yes I do have a social life you know." He replied.

A sly knowing smile played on Aliana's lips.

"I know that, Arthur you're a handsome young man. I understand you having a social life, I am not a prude. But it wouldn't kill you to pick the phone up just to say hello, now would it?"

He sighed, and replied softly "No I guess it wouldn't."

"So is there a young woman I should meet?" She asked suggestively looking around.

A nervous giggle escaped his mouth. "Mother if I wanted you to meet anyone I would let you know so no there's no one to meet." He finished sounding almost disappointed. Arthur wished he could tell everybody the truth, that he was in love and very happy but that wasn't an option with his and Guinevere's relationship. He moved to look towards where she stood chatting away with Morgan, Moriah and Alfie. A little smile formed on his lips at the sight. He started panicking a little when he saw the group moving to where he sat with his parents and, that included Guinevere. He looked to her as they approached and stopped at the table, but noticed her avoiding his gaze. Morgan spoke pointing to their parents.

"Mother, father this is Gwen, my friend. Gwen my parents."

"Nice to meet you dear." Aliana answered sending a warm smile at Gwen.

Guinevere had never felt as nervous as she did in that moment. Here she was meeting Arthur's parents. If only they knew what was going on between their son and her.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Pendragon. Morgan's told me so much about you."

"All nice things I hope." Alfred, Arthur's father chimed in studying her movements."

She laughed a little "Yes all very lovely things."

"So what are you studying dear?" He continued.

"Anthropology."

"That sounds interesting, Gwen. Is that short for something?" He asked curious.

"Yes my full name is Guinevere actually but most people tend to call me Gwen."

"That's a really pretty name. You've met my son right?" Aliana said pointing to Arthur who was intensely watching her.

"Yes, he teaches one of my classes." She quickly retorted turning away from him.

Alfred noticed the gesture and perked up an eyebrow.

"So will you join us for lunch then?" Alfred asked.

"Oh no Mr. Pendragon, I can't. In fact I only just begged my co-worker to look after the cash stand for me for a little bit; I actually have to go back to work."

"Call me Alfred, and you work and go to school. That's great, I like to see hardworking young people like you, says a lot about someone's character."

"Thank you Alfred. I do my best. I have to leave now, really nice to meet you Alfred, Mrs. Pendragon. Aflie, Moriah you guys coming over to the flat right?"

They both nodded enthusiastically.

"Then see you later. Bye."

And she walked back to her work station.

"She seems lovely." Aliana said breaking the silence.

"She is, she has such a great spirit about everything. You wouldn't know how hard she's had it." Morgan replied.

"Oh really?" Her father questioned.

"Yep, but that's a story for another time." She answered.

"I really like her. Probably one of your few friends I've ever liked Morgs." Moriah stated.

"Me too mummy, she's really nice and she plays games too. She said I could come play on her Xbox. Wicked huh." Alfie excitedly said.

"That's good sweetie." Aliana answered.

Turning to a very quiet Arthur. Alfred asked his tone serious.

"Arthur what is really going on between you and this girl?"

**No I have not given up on this story. I know the new update took longer than intended but real life took over, plus I was sick so a lot of factors played into the delay. Things have settled a bit but I am still a busy bee so updating as I previously used to might not be possible, but I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. Thanks to those who have stuck with the story, reviewed, followed e.t.c. **


	13. Chapter 13

A long silent pause passed between father and son. Arthur's heart beat increased and moved erratically. His mind trying to think of a good spin to tell his father. He could feel his father's stare on him, although avoided returning the look. Glancing to the side, he spotted Merlin walk into the center and swiftly stood beaconing Merlin towards their table. Relief evident in his face as Merlin reached them.

"Merlin...fancy seeing you here. Please come sit. Meet my parents."

Pointing to a burly looking man "My father...Alfred." And continued motioning to an older blonde woman "And my mother...Aliana. This is Merlin my teaching assistant." He rambled.

Merlin looked a bit taken aback by the hurried gesture and Arthur's frazzled state, but he composed himself and leaned down to shake Alfred's and then Aliana's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Pendragon." Merlin couldn't help but notice how much Alfred looked like a deceased Uther in their past lives and Aliana a mirror of the late Ygraine, as he remembered her to be.

"Pleasures all ours." Aliana replied and continued "Sit...it's always nice to meet Arthur's friends, he never introduces us to anyone." She chastised.

Rolling his eyes Arthur retorted "Well that's because you always scare my friends away with all your prying questions. You can't blame me from keeping them away from you."

"I'm a mother that's what I do."

"Your ears look like Dumbo's." Alfie joked pointing at the features.

"Shut up Alfie, don't be rude. I think they look just right." Moriah replied sending a dreamy smile Merlin's way. Arthur could tell she had a crush. It caused him to giggle eliciting a sneer from Moriah who turned back to stare at Merlin.

"So Merlin what exactly does a teacher's assistant do. What are your duties?" Alfred asked breaking the silence. He had not said a word since the interrogating questions about Gwen.

"I mostly help him with paperwork, organizational stuff. Can't leave this git on his own now can we." He ended sending a light punch Arthur's way arousing a chorus of giggle from the Pendragon family, and eliciting a murmur of "Shut up Merlin" from Arthur.

It took Merlin back to their past lives where they used to banter in good nature just like this. It warmed Merlin's heart to know they could still be like this even during this time.

"And you also go to school while you do this?" Alfred questioned.

"Yes" he answered and continued "Studying art and history."

"So you must know this Gwen my son isn't very keen to talk about. I am still trying to find out why."

"Father" An almost childlike whine came from Arthur. He continued "Can we drop this? This is getting rather uncomfortable." He quipped.

"I'll drop it when you tell me what's going on." He replied sternly.

A laugh escaped Merlin's lips; he knew he had to bail Arthur out somehow before this got any more serious. Alfred reminded him of Uther not only in looks but also in how they spoke and demeanor, now Uther's cruelness he did not believe this man shared with him.

"Pardon me sir, I know Arthur and yes I do know Gwen too, she's a good girl, hardworking and very focused. I don't believe Arthur has a problem with her apart from the fact that fraternizing with one's students outside of the class setting isn't something looked upon favorably here. I just think he might be a little uncomfortable with that."

"I see. I can understand that and I know how dedicated Arthur is to his craft...I admire that in you, son and I'm very proud of you." He summarized lightly patting Arthur on the back.

Arthur looked to Merlin thanking him with his eyes and received a slight nod from Merlin in return.

Clearing his throat "Thanks father...it's really nice hearing you say that."

"Enough talk about school, Merlin do you want to join us? We were just about to eat." Aliana asked.

"Please Merlin do join us." Moriah chimed in a singsong tone, batting her eyelashes. Morgan made a gagging sound signaling that she was going to be sick.

"I would love to, let me just grab some food and a sit." He answered.

"I'll get it for you." Moriah hurriedly said.

"No...let me, besides I wanted to say hi to Gwen. Thank you for the offer though." He moved towards the serving counter shaking his head as he moved.

"Could you be any more obvious and gross Moriah." Morgan shrieked.

"Don't be jealous because no one will date you...evil witch." She answered sticking her tongue out at her older sister.

"Please...he will never date you, so just stop with the gushing." She commanded.

"Mind your business Morgan. You are just a year older than I am, you can't tell me what to do." Moriah retorted.

"Yes I can." Morgan replied.

"No you can't."

They continued their bickering until Merlin interrupted bringing his lunch and a chair along with him.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No nothing dear...the usual between Moriah and Morgan. Sit down dear, let's eat." Aliana replied.

Gwen glanced towards where the laughter erupted from the Pendragon's and Merlin who had chatted with her earlier. She could see the ease at which the family felt around each other. A hint of envy crept up on her; she never had a family, not like this anyway. All she had or remembered of her family was her mother's treasured picture. She didn't realize how much she was staring at them until she noticed Arthur looking at her, a questioning look on his face. She tore her face away and focused on the cash register in front of her.

She resumed her work and was deep into it when she heard Morgan call out to her waving.

"Gwen we are taking them exploring not that there's much to see. Moriah, Alfie and I will see you back at the flat right?"

She blinked turning to them and replied. "Yeah, nice meeting you guys, see you later Moriah and Alfie."

She took measured care not to direct any looks towards Arthur. She could feel his disappointment. It hurt her to treat him this way but things had to be like this, they needed to be careful for both their sakes. It took a moment for her to look towards where she knew he stood, but all she saw was his retreating form as he moved with the rest of the Pendragon clan and Merlin exiting the student center.

Arthur couldn't say Guinevere ignoring him and her coldness at him didn't hurt, it jabbed him in the part where he knew his heartbeat. She could not even stand to look at him, he knew why she was acting in that manner but it did nothing to compensate his hurt feelings. He decided to focus on his family, show them a good time, and to explore the beauty of the immense campus in all its glory. They sight-saw for most of the day before Morgan decided it was time to head back to her apartment to meet up with Gwen and the rest of the girls. Moriah and Alfie would be going along with her while her parents would continue with Arthur and Merlin who had decided to tag along with the rest of the family.

Guinevere finished up her shift and decided to bring back some snacks to keep her guests who she knew would be waiting for her entertained. She arrived back at the flat to meet a rather excited set in the living room chatting away, the girls along with Moriah were involved in some intense conversation, she picked up the words Zayn and Harry leaving Alfie looking rather bored.

"Gwen!" He exclaimed looking very anxious. "Thank goodness...I've been waiting on you, these silly girls have been talking about some stupid boy band. Where's your Xbox?"

She laughed understanding his predicament "I'm sorry Alfie...I'll go get it so we can set it up and play…. alright. Just give me a moment...I brought some drinks and sweets if you want some?"

"Yes please. I'll have some."

After setting up the Xbox Kinect, they played dance central for what seemed like ages, Guinevere had never had so much fun she was laughing, gleeful and happy. This couldn't get much better. A knock on the door interrupted their session; she stopped to answer it and moved to open the door. Who stood in front of her was more surprising to say the least.

Still dumbfounded she asked. "Merlin...Arthur what are you doing here?"

**No I didn't give up on the story. Sorry for the very long delay on the update, life has been super busy I just honestly didn't have the time to update that's why it took so long. I do have some free time now and so I think I'll be able to update more regularly. Thanks to all that have stuck with the story I even gained some new followers. So thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed e.t.c. Enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hey Gwen...sorry to kind of drop in on you like this. Got bored with Arthur's parents and decided we should come hang with you guys. Hope that's okay?"

Still reeling from Arthur's presence in her flat she answered.

"Umm sure...yes no worries. Come on in." She made a path for them to walk fully into the flat.

A chirpy smile graced Merlin's lips while Arthur had his head bowed, hands in pocket the whole time he walked in. This couldn't be any more awkward.

"What the heck are you doing here? You're supposed to be with mummy and daddy." Morgan asked clearly dissatisfied with Arthur's presence here.

"Well plans change." He shrugged uncaring.

"You didn't tell me about the changes." She replied annoyed.

"Whatever Morgs...you want me stuck by myself with the parents, no thanks. Besides am sure the others don't mind." He stated, a very charming smile plastered on his face. Arthur knew he was swoon worthy and he always used it to his advantage.

"No no we don't mind at all." Elena and Freya squealed charmed by the blonde Pendragon male.

"Come...sit we were just deep in playing dance central." Freya said gesturing to the brown couch. He sat with Merlin opting to stand to play.

Guinevere had been silently watching this not really sure how to act or react, she decided the best course of action would be to act as normal as possible so as not to arise any suspicion. She joined Merlin and continued playing with him, very aware Arthur was watching her every movement.

"You are so going down Emerson." She bragged.

"Bring it on Thompson, not a chance." He retorted.

They played for a bit, which signaled Merlin to ask Arthur if he wanted to join in. He hesitated but decided to participate.

So here they were side by side, Arthur and Guinevere the distance between them a mere inch, if she made any sudden movements she was sure to graze him and they both knew what that did to each other. They were both getting deep into Lady Gaga's just dance and Arthur had to admit how nice it was just doing this with her, he loved hearing her laughter and the pure joy that came from her. He sneaked a side glance at her and could see how focused she was and how her whole face lit up. He always wanted to remember her this way.

Distracted by his thoughts, he lost momentum and stumbled bumping into Guinevere.

"Sorry." He stuttered.

She looked straight at him, holding his gaze for what seemed longer than appropriate. Only Merlin's loud ringing laughter as he chatted with Freya was able to tear her stare away from him. He missed her attention already. She cleared her voice and stammered some words out "Hey...Alfie...want to come take over here love."

Excited he scurried to her and nudged Arthur's side "Prepare to be beaten big brother."

Disappointed in Gwen's sudden departure, he answered

"Sure bring it little bro."

Guinevere sat on the couch watching them in action. Amused at the camaraderie between the siblings. She decided to take her leave; to gather some more games from her room.

"I'll be right back guys." She mentioned as she moved to her room.

"Where are you going Gwen?" Alfie asked still focused on the game.

"Just my room, I want to get some more games." She stepped into her space and clicked the door shut.

Arthur's internal battle immediately began as soon as he heard the door shut. On one hand, he really wanted to talk to her, having her alone in the bedroom was the perfect opportunity to do that but the latter rational part of his brain knew being alone with her was not the best idea. He especially didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Oh fuck it." He exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Language Arthur." Alfie chastised beside him.

"Sorry buddy. Alfie can you handle this on your own for a little bit. Be right back. Okay."

* * *

Alfie nodded and carried on, as Arthur took tentative steps towards Guinevere's room making sure the others were still engrossed in their conversation, which they were. He contemplated knocking but decided against it. He pushed the handle down and opened the door slowly walking in. Guinevere didn't notice his presence as she was bent down searching for something in a large box. She was alerted to his presence when he shut the door behind him. She jumped and turned to face him, uncertainty registered on her face.

"Oh...it's just you Arthur. Need something?"

"Just you." He answered, with a slight smirk.

She chuckled turning back to her task.

"Way cheesy...but sweet. But you know how things go Arthur...we can't..." She was interrupted by a gentle pair of firm strong hands circling her waist. She would know those hands anywhere even in the dark. They pulled her against a well-toned chest and whispered in her ears.

"We can't what? Do this..." He said as he placed soft sweet kisses along her neck trailing up to her ear.

"Or this." placing another lingering kiss on her clavicle. It set her whole body on fire. And god he smelled so good aftershave, musky. She felt safe in his arms and she never wanted him to let go.

She sighed and leaned further against him making him tighten his grasp on her.

"Hmm this feels so good. I wish we could have more time like this...just for us. But..." She said releasing herself from his arms turning to face him "your whole family and my friends are out there practically inches from my room. We don't want them hearing us now...do you?" She asked her sight firmly on his ever so blue eyes studying him as she caressed his cheek gently.

Arthur made a sound almost quite like a growl.

"I know...I know we have to be careful but Guinevere I can't tell you how hard it is to see you and not be able to touch you, hold you. Do this..." as he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips, unexpected but welcome she responded as his tongue coaxed her lips seeking for more than a chaste kiss. She allowed as the kiss turned passionate tongues wrestling, exploring wanting more, her hand previously rubbing his cheek moved to knead into his hair and he moaned at the gesture. His hands roaming around her body moving down to cup her bottom as he easily lifted her against the wall, as soft gasp escaping her lips as he pinned her against it. Tongues continuing exploration as they kissed. Arthur's hand moved to where Guinevere's shorts were, as he undid the button and unzipped giving him access to her pants which covered her sheath moving past it with ease and dipped his hand into her opening, rubbing and exploring. He slide a finger into her and could feel how wet she was. She bucked against him, breaking the kiss. Her breathing shallow as she swallowed, moaning. Realizing her action she quickly clasped a hand against her mouth trying to stifle the noise.

Arthur laughed at her action, amusing him more than it should have. He knew he should stop before this went further than intended, he couldn't fuck her here with people right outside the door. He wanted to gods he did, but not here and not now. As if Guinevere could hear his thoughts. She moved to take his hand and pulled it from where his finger lingered in her clit. She motioned for him to set her back down on the floor.

"We can't do this...at least not now."

Her breathing more labored than usual. Lips swollen and plump. He nodded in agreement, running his hand through his hair, his smile sheepish.

"I am sorry...got carried away...I just want you so much...more than I ever wanted something. I should control myself better."

Guinevere adjusted her outfit zipping her shorts back up.

"That's alright I can understand the feeling. Trust me it's very mutual."

"Glad to hear that." He said as he gazed at her, his eyes very tender.

"Better get out there before they come looking for us." He continued.

"Yeah...better. I'll be right behind you."

"Okay." He moved to the door but quickly turned back and swiftly placed a gentle kiss on her lips before moving back to the door, he pulled down the handle as it slightly opened and heard her call.

"Arthur?" He turned to face her.

She mouthed "I love you." barely a whisper for him alone, and he couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face as he whispered back to her.

"I love you too." As he walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Shit...can you guys keep it down...I'm trying to study here."

"Sorry Gwen...we are just so excited." Her flat mates enthused.

Gwen was grumpy and she knew it. It all was just so stressful. She had been dating Arthur for a month now, sneaking around with your boyfriend who also happened to be your professor wasn't the easiest task plus she had work and school. Midterms were coming up and she was very much stressed, every little thing just seemed to get to her. She even avoided Arthur and it was almost a week since the last time she saw him, she just couldn't deal with him right now, there were more important things to handle. Her phone buzzed as she flipped through the anthropology text book trying to gain every last bit of knowledge for her exams tomorrow. She peeked to see who it was as Arthur's name flashed across her phone. Groaning, she turned to ignore the call. She just could not deal with him right now. The sound of chatter from her flat mates outside in the living room made Gwen curse in words her mother, if she ever knew her would not have been proud to hear. She moved from her position into the living room and saw Morgan and Elena dolling Freya up. She was dressed in an ensemble Guinevere could only assume was for a night out.

"Girls do you hate me or something...am trying to study here. I know am being a huge bitch right now but I really need the peace and quiet...please."

"Sorry babes...it's just Freya has a date, it's all really exciting that's all." Morgan stated.

Folding her arms over her chest, she couldn't help but be amused, her interest piqued.

"Oh really...so who's the lucky young man?"

Giggling Freya replied "It's Merlin." Her cheeks reddening in response.

"Merlin as in Arthur's Merlin."

"Yes Merlin and he is not Arthur's anything." Morgan scoffed sounding a tad offended.

"Okay fine...but still Merlin...did not expect that. Good for you Fre. I hope you have a good time."

"Thanks Gwen I hope I do too, I'm just a little nervous. I really like him and I don't want to mess it up."

Moving towards Freya, Gwen wrapped her arms around the petite girl who seemed to be shivering a bit; she moved her hands against the other girl in a comforting gesture.

"Aww honey...you'll be fine. Just be you and everything will go well. Merlin's a great guy, and look at you I mean what guy wouldn't want to be with you. Nothing to worry about...okay."

Freya nodded, some relief evident on her face.

"Thanks Gwen I feel a lot better."

"Good, glad to hear that Fre. Alright ladies before I do or say something I might regret. I am going to take off, look for somewhere quiet and secluded to study."

"Babes you don't have to leave on our account." Morgan said sounding a little guilty.

"No it's alright really. I need the air anyways it will do me some good. Have fun on your date Freya. See you guys later."

Guinevere gathered her things, all her necessary books and other supplies she believed she would need. She resolved going to the library but it was as packed as she believed it would be. Many students had the same idea and everyone was engrossed in their books. She frowned trying to think of where she could go. The only place that would give her guaranteed silence and privacy was the library or an empty classroom, it was late and none would be in use during this evening time. Was she wrong, the classrooms she approached various classrooms which had people studying in there or doing some rather inappropriate things. She didn't care to relive those moments. She almost gave up in her quest for a solitary place when she decided on the anthropology class. As she approached, she noticed the lights on and lightly pushed the door ajar peeking in to see the situation when she saw him, Arthur _bugger _and Sarah her foster sister deep in conversation. _What could they be talking about at this time? _He was sat behind the desk, notes and books on the table. Guinevere wanted to sneak back, away from them especially him, avoiding him was easier when she was holed up in her flat, and she didn't want to spoil that. She took tentative steps backwards and almost got away with it when Sarah called her.

"Gwen?" _Damn her sloppy steps. _She couldn't avoid it now.

"Guinevere? Is that you?" He questioned.

Puffing she pushed the door open.

"Yeah...umm hi." She said clearly nervous.

"Hey Gwen...haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Sarah asked.

"Good. Busy...you know...school...work. You?"

"Same. Add boys and take out the work. I've been a very busy girl." A smirk apparent on her features.

"Any luck in the male department?" She asked suggestively.

Gwen glanced at Arthur seeing his jaw tighten a little and looked to Sarah putting on a smile.

"Oh no no...I barely have time for myself. I don't need the added problems of a relationship."

"Really?...word around was you were dating reformed bad boy...what's his name again? Oh yeah...Lucas Butler. Fit and rich...didn't think you had it in you sweetie."

Guinevere had never really been close to her foster sister. Sarah was never really one to chat with, about happenings in her life. She had never been particularly interested in discussing Gwen's life. Sarah always loved the attention being on her. So why was she interested now and in front of Arthur, their professor. This wasn't an appropriate conversation right now.

"Yes...we dated for a little bit. Things didn't really work out."

"Aww pity...am sure he was a good shag though."

"Sarah...you can't be serious...you do know there's a teacher here right?" She answered frowning.

"Am sure Arthur doesn't mind. Do you Arthur?" She turned asking him with an innocent look.

"No...it's fine." Clearing his throat he continued. "Sarah I think we are done here. Can you give Guinevere and me a moment? It's private."

Ohhh...secrets. I love secrets anything I should know Arthur?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Sarah...please give us a moment." His tone harsh.

Guinevere furrowed her brows. _Something was definitely going on._

She huffed "Fine...I have things to do anyways." She moved to exit and turned back to face them.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." And shut the door behind her leaving them alone.

Guinevere had been dreading this. Breaking the silence she said

"Don't pay attention to her...she only says things to rile people up. She loves the attention."

"You've been avoiding me." His words harsher than he wished.

"No I haven't." She squeaked.

"Don't lie to me Guinevere I can tell when I'm being ignored. I just want to know why. Did I do something to you?"

She moved closer trying to close the distance.

"I'm sorry it's not you, it's me...cliché but the actual truth. You didn't do anything wrong. I have just been so fucking stressed." He chuckled.

"Excuse my language. You didn't do anything I promise...I just needed some space especially with midterms coming up...I'm sorry." A pout evident on her face. He frowned standing to reach her, where he placed his hands around her waist and pulled her plush against him.

"You know you can come to me for anything right?" She nodded and he continued "I understand being stressed but you don't have to seclude yourself especially from me. You can always share your burdens with me...okay." She sighed leaning into him, inhaling his scent that smell she loved so much. His chest was as she remembered, strong and safe. She missed him every part of him, they had not seen each other in a week but it felt longer. He wrapped her in his embrace, the smell of her shampoo still prominent in her hair a scent he missed.

"Fucking hell Gwen I drove myself crazy thinking I offended you or something. Don't ever do that...please." His tone pleading, needing.

"I won't...I promise." They stayed in each other's arms for what seemed an eternity when Guinevere broke the embrace looking up to gaze at him.

"What was that between you and Sarah?" She asked

"What?"

"The conversation. It seemed...intense."

"That...that was nothing. Silly conversation. Nothing for you to worry about." He answered dismissing her concern.

"Oh am not worried...just curious."

"Okay nosy. You don't have to be." He replied laughing.

"Alright...whatever and I am not nosy!" Gwen challenged. She continued

"Anyways I came here to study so shoo." Gesturing him to leave.

"Hey you can't send me out of my class." A pout displayed on his lips. "Besides I just got to see you after a whole week. I'm not letting you go that easily. Who knows when I'll see you next." A smirk noticeable on his features. She knew what he was suggesting.  
Oh no...no way Arthur I don't have the time...especially not for that.' She whispered.

"Come on Guinevere...didn't you miss me too."

"Of course I did but I can't...not now." She knew this was torture for him, the last time they had sex was a week ago. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss his body on top of hers, the way he felt inside her. How he made her scream wanting more. His arms around her after they finished. She felt wet just thinking about it. And Arthur could read her; he knew what she was thinking as he moved towards her pulling her against him and leaned down to capture her parted lips, hard, needing. He nibbled on her bottom lip eliciting a moan from Guinevere. She grasped his face with both her hands placed on his cheeks, her tongue inside his mouth. They motioned to where the table was breaking the kiss to clear the materials as their lips crashed back together. Arthur lifted her on to the table causing them to separate once more for a moment, breathing shallow. Guinevere started giggling causing Arthur to frown.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really...just that we are actually about to fuck in your class on a table."

He smiled. "I know...if you don't want to we don't have to. We can always wait. Get back to my place." His look intense.

"No...let's do it...it's actually kind of sexy." She said pulling on his collar bringing his lips closer to hers as they melded together.

"Besides its late no one will know." Gwen stated parting her legs to allow him access. She was glad she chose to wear a mini skirt. It made things easier. She trailed kisses down his neck to his chest causing him to moan as he softly moved his fingers through her curls feeling the softness of it. She unbuttoned his shirt revealing his broad chest as she continued to trail gentle kisses along it.

"I've missed this." He whispered and continued "I've missed you."

Guiding her back to his lips as he hitched her top up to reveal a lacy brassiere that covered her breasts, he unhinged the barrier and captured her nipple swirling his tongue around her now erect dark nipple something he knew she loved, a moan escaping her lips. He moved to do the same on her other breast. He released her breast and hiked her skirt up sliding the pant that covered her opening. He slide his finger into her, feeling her wetness causing her to whimper and added a second into her. She wailed as he moved in and out. Good thing this was a secluded class. She kissed him trying to stifle her sounds which he returned fervently as he motioned in circles within her. She unbuckled his trousers pulling them down to reveal his manhood as he withdrew from her his boxers a mere obstacle which she discarded easily. She held his throbbing penis, feeling it, her hand moving around it. It felt so good to grasp it within her hand. Arthur's bucking a sign of excitement as she rubbed him. She whispered

"I need you in me...now". She guided him into her as he filled all of her, moving inside her as she gasped. He started slow, steady and grabbed her bottom to hold her in place as his pace quickened. Faster and faster making her cry out. She bit down on her bottom lip to lessen the sounds. He continued to move within her causing the table to creak.

"Ah...ah...Arth...Arthur." His name like prayer on her lips. She screamed her orgasm flooding to her. He continued releasing in her with a loud groan. He kissed her slow and deep.

Leaning against her, his blonde hair on her bosom as he listened to her heartbeat while she softly caressed his nape treading her fingers through his blonde locks. Their heartbeats quicker.

"That was..." She panted.

"Bloody amazing." He said moving to look at her. She chuckled.

"Yeah...it was. I never actually thought that shagging on a table would be that enjoyable." She finished a blush evident on her flushed cheeks. They stayed together in the same position for some moments just listening to beats of their hearts.

"We better get dressed." She interrupted and continued "I still have to study." She finished tapping the tip of his nose and lightly pushing him away. He moved to pull his boxers and trousers on as Guinevere pulled her pants and shirt on as she slide down from the table adjusting herself, feet on the ground.

"So you are the love em and leave em type huh?" A grin on his features as he crossed his arms against his broad chest.

"Love...you know I have to do this. I'll make it up to you okay."

"Fine fine...I understand. I'll leave you to your books my lady.'

She smiled placing a quick peck on his lips.

"Love you." He stated, gathering his things and moved to exit.

"Love you too. I'll call you." She waved and turned to take a sit. It was time to get to work.

If they weren't so blissful in their afterglow. They would have noticed the figure that crept out of the shadows outside the classroom. Sarah sneered a twinkle in her eyes.

"This just got good."


End file.
